Killing Loneliness
by selene15
Summary: "Ich lass dich nicht allein Sammy."  ...Und die Wahrheit verdrängt die Illusion... -Wincest und nur teils h/c-
1. While you were sleeping

Author: selene15

Titel: **Killing loneliness**

Teil: 1/?

Thema: Supernatural

Genre: Wincest (!), Drama, Romance, Angst, teils h/c

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere Sam & Dean Winchester (und diverse andere Charakter aus der Serie Spernatural) gehören Eric Kripke, ich hab sie mir lediglich geliehen und mache mit dieser Fanfiction auch keinen Profit.

Widmung: Tilia, weil sie mich darin bestärkt hat wieder etwas zu schreiben.

Anmerkung: Nach ganzen sechs Jahren – soweit ich das beurteilen kann – wag ich mich mal wieder ans Schreiben. Ja, ich habe es furchtbar vermisst, aber ich befürchte auch das ich einiges verlernt habe. Dagegen gibt es ja aber auch nur ein Mittel. Üben, üben, üben um wieder rein zu kommen und um wieder ein Gefühl dafür zu entwickeln. Also seit nicht zu hart zu mir ^^

Die Fanfic beginnt zwar mit einer Szene aus der Kindheit der beiden, allerdings gilt das auch nur (voraussichtlich) für den Prolog. Keine Panik, das wird keine reine Krippengeschichte.

* * *

**Prolog – While you were sleeping**

„Dean?", erklang es leise in der Dunkelheit und für einen Moment war nichts zu hören, ehe schleppende Schritte erklangen.

Noch völlig verschlafen schlürfte Sammy durch die finsteren Flure des Appartements. Das Licht war noch überall ausgeschaltet. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, aber er war aufgewacht und hatte festgestellt das sein großer Bruder nicht bei ihm war.

Sammy mochte es nicht alleine zu sein.

Immer wenn er alleine war sah er die bösen Monster die aus dem Wandschrank lugten und darauf warteten das er einschlief. Dann hörte er wie die Krallen an die Fenster kratzten. Wie die Schatten in seinem Zimmer um sein Bett schwirrten.

Dean war immer bei ihm.

Warum war er jetzt nicht da? Er war aufgewacht, er war müde, Dean musste ihn ins Bett bringen.

Seine eine kleine Hand um seine smaragdgrüne Schmusedecke geschlossen - nicht bereit sie auch nur für eine kleine Sekunde loszulassen - zog er sie hinter sich her, während er sich mit der anderen Hand müde und leise quengelnd versuchte den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben.

Träge und noch immer leise murrend lief er weiter geradeaus um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen.

Dean saß ganz bestimmt vor dem Fernseher und wartete auf Daddy. Ganz bestimmt. Das tat er ganz oft.

Und solange Dean in der Nähe war würden die bösen Monster ihn in Ruhe lassen. Dean war viel stärker als die Ungeheuer. Er war viel stärker als alle anderen.

„Dean?", murmelte Sammy leise vor sich hin, noch immer damit beschäftigt die Müdigkeit vertreiben zu wollen, als er mit einem Mal mit der Wand zusammen stieß und haltlos zurückfiel und auf dem Hintern plumpste.

Verstört krallte er sich an seiner Decke fest, versuchte etwas zu erkennen und schniefte leise, als er die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf spürte.

„Au.", jammerte er leise und krallte seine kleinen Finger fester um die Decke.

Noch immer hörte er nichts.

„Dean?", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, seine Stimme zitternd und fast erstickt von den Tränen, die ihn drohten zu überkommen.

Aber auch jetzt hörte er niemanden. Keiner der zu ihm eilte.

Er war ganz allein.

Verängstigt zog er den Kopf weiter ein und schloss ganz fest die Augen als er hörte wie etwas knarrte.

„Lasst mich! Geht weg!", schrie er verzweifelt und zog seine Decke über seinen Kopf, versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen und unter ihr zu verstecken.

„Lasst mich in ruhe, lasst mich in ruhe, lasst mich in ruhe!Weg, weg, weg!", quietschte er regelrecht und presste seine kleinen Hände ganz fest auf seine Ohren.

Er schluchzte trocken auf und sein kleiner Körper begann unkontrolliert an zu zittern und sich zu schütteln, ehe Sammy den Kopf in den Nacken legte und lauthals begann zu weinen und zu kreischen.

„Dean!", schrie er zwischen den nicht endend wollenden Schluchzen und lies sich einfach zur Seite fallen.

Er hatte ihn allein gelassen! Dean hatte ihn allein gelassen!

„Sammy!", schnell riss die zusammen gekugelte Gestalt die Augen auf als das Licht angeschaltet wurde und hoffte das es wirklich sein Bruder war, der ihn retten würde.

„Sammy, was ist passiert?", der Größere eilte an die Seite seines Bruders, zog ihm die Decke vom Kopf und erschrak als er die bereits verquollenen, geröteten Augen des Jüngeren sah.

Die blanke Angst schien in diesen Augen geschrieben zu stehen und ganz gleich ob diese Angst berechtigt war oder nicht, Dean wusste das er diesen Ausdruck nie wieder in den schimmernden Augen sehen wollte.

Der jüngere Winchester wimmerte noch immer, sah seinen großen Bruder vorwurfsvoll durch seine braun-grünen Augen an und öffnete die Lippen um etwas zu sagen, doch die Schluchze unterbrachen ihn immer wieder.

Einen Moment lang völlig überfordert mit der Situation, sah er dabei zu wie der kleine Körper vor seinen Augen sich immer stärker verkrampfte, ehe er sich selbst aus der Starre riss.  
„Warte hier.", rief er noch, bevor er aufsprang und nur einen Augenblick später mit einem Glas Wasser zurückkam und es Sammy an die Lippen hielt. Kaum das er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, begann er haltlos an zu husten und spürte wie der Größere ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Du- du- du,", stotterte er und lehnte seine Stirn an die Brust des Älteren, nahm erst jetzt die Hände von seinen Ohren.

„Scht, ganz ruhig Sammy.", versuchte Dean ihn zu beruhigen und erst langsam und nach mehreren Schlücken Wasser begann Sam sich zu fassen.  
„Du hast mich allein gelassen. Du- die- Lass mich nicht allein.", flehte der Kleinere, strampelte seine Schmusedecke eilig von seinen Beinen und krallte sich stattdessen in Dean's Pulli fest.

Für nur eine Sekunde schloss der Erstgeborene die Augen, versuchte die Wut auf sich selbst nicht durchdringen zu lassen und seufzte stattdessen leise.

Wie hatte er nur so unachtsam sein können? Er hatte doch versprochen Sammy immer zu beschützen, nicht nur seinem Dad, nicht nur Sam, sondern auch sich selbst!

Er war es Schuld das sein kleiner Bruder Angst bekommen hatte. Er hätte sofort bei ihm sein müssen.

„Entschuldige Sammy.", flüsterte er leise und strich dem Jüngeren über den Rücken. „Ich bin eingeschlafen und hab dich nicht gehört. Tut mir leid. Ich bin doch bei dir Kleiner, alles okay. Ich bin da.", kaum das er das gesagt hatte, spürte er wie Sam sich weiter an ihn lehnte und ruhiger wurde.

„Nicht allein?", murmelte Sam und schloss seine Augen als er leise gähnte. Er fühlte sich wieder sicher. Wenn Dean bei ihm war, war alles okay.

Dean lächelte leicht und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. „Nicht allein."

„Gut.", war alles was er noch dazu sagte ehe sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. Vorsichtig hob Dean den Kleinen hoch und trug ihn zurück ins Bett. Er wusste das er die nächsten Stunden erst einmal ruhig schlafen würde und deckte ihn behutsam zu.

„Tut mir leid Sammy.", wisperte er gerade noch so laut das nur er selbst seine eigene Stimme wahrnehmen konnte und sah zur Tür des Zimmers.

Von dem Bett aus konnte er das Wohnzimmer und damit auch den Eingang nicht sehen und würde es nicht bemerken wenn jemand hereinkam.

Doch er wusste auch das sein vier Jahre alter Bruder später noch einmal aufwachen würde, sich verängstigt umblicken- und sich erst wieder schlafen legen würde, wenn er Dean gesehen hatte.

Selbst noch immer müde und erschöpft, stand er auf und ging zur Tür, setzte sich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Türrahmen. Von hier aus hatte er sowohl auf Sammy als auch auf die Eingangstür einen guten Blick.

Fest entschlossen nicht mehr einzuschlafen, zog er die Beine an den Körper, schlang seine Arme um seine Knie und sah rüber zum Bett wo der Kleine nun ruhig und entspannt schlief, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Dean lächelte leicht.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein Sammy."

**Tbc**

**Selene**


	2. While you were not there

Anmerkung: Da ich keine Timeline angegeben habe, möchte ich das jetzt noch nachholen. Es werden teilweise Szenen vorkommen oder angeschnitten werden die euch bekannt vorkommen. Ich werde voraussichtlich die komplette erste Staffel und Teile (!) aus der zweiten Staffel als Ausgangspunkt setzen. Das hat allerdings auch keine großen Auswirkungen auf die Story selbst. Ihr müsst also nicht unbedingt wissen welche Teile etc. Es wird auch so verständlich sein. Ob ich auch auf die dritte Staffel eingehe (und die darauf folgenden) ist fraglich. Sollte es doch dazu kommen werde ich in der Anmerkung vor Spoilern warnen. Bisher könnt ihr von folgendem ausgehen: Ihre Welt wie wir sie kennen, ihr Verhältnis zueinander wie wir es lieben aber eine alternative Timeline, in der (bislang zumindest) die dritte Staffel und folgende nicht einbezogen werden. Dadurch bleiben mir mehr Möglichkeiten und euch mehr Spannung.

Genug der Vorrede. Nun weiter zur Story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – While you were not there**

„Also stürmen wir da einfach rein?", unschlüssig betrachtete Sam die große Lagerhalle und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Dean lächelte aufgesetzt freundlich, blickte den Größeren von ihnen beiden beinahe höhnisch an und deutete geradezu beiläufig zur Tür. „Nicht doch Sammy, wir klopfen an die Tür und fragen höflich nach ob der Herr des Hauses vielleicht ein durchgeknallter Vampir ist, den wir ausschalten wollen."

Sam verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging seinem Bruder nach einem gemurmelten 'Komm schon' seufzend aber doch nachgebend hinterher.

Er wusste es würde keinen Sinn machen mit Dean jetzt über seinen deplatzierten Sarkasmus zu diskutieren. Nicht jetzt und auch in der Zukunft nicht.

„Und es ist auch ganz sicher nur der eine?", fragte er stattdessen und holte den anderen ein,„Die halten sich doch sonst kaum alleine irgendwo auf.", stellte er leise fest und schaltete seine Taschenlampe an als der Gang immer länger und dunkler wurde.  
Dean sah sich aus dem Augenwinkel um, jederzeit bereit ein- oder anzugreifen. „Ja, es ist nur der eine."

„Und wieso macht er sich die Mühe und bringt seine Opfer hierher bevor er sich an ihnen zu schaffen macht? Das könnte genauso gut eine Falle sein Dean!", warnte er seinen Bruder eindringlich vor, aber auch er wusste das es im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied machte. Sie hatten sich vorbereitet und – ob nun eine Falle oder nicht – sie würden nicht mehr kehrt machen und dem Unheil seinen Lauf lassen.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht hat er die Schnauze voll und will renovieren. Ein bisschen Blut an den Wänden oder Hautfetzen.", Sam spürte wie eine leichte Übelkeit ihn bei den Bildern, die ihm in den Kopf schossen, ergriff und sah Dean vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir sind hier nicht in Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

Dean grinste leicht, zufrieden das der andere den Wink verstanden hatte, und deutete in eine Richtung. „Du hast dir den Film doch gestern auch angeguckt."

Schon leicht entnervt schnaufte Sam leise und hob seine Hand etwas um in die Richtung zu leuchten in die Dean gezeigt hatte. „Aber nur weil der Fernseher im Motel nur diesen einen verdammten Kanal ohne Störungen und Aussetzer gezeigt hat."  
Eine Rechtfertigung die nicht einmal nötig gewesen wäre; aber seit jeher konnte Sam es sich nicht verkneifen sich vor seinem älteren Bruder immer wieder rechtfertigen zu müssen. Es war der unwiderstehliche Drang ihm beweisen zu müssen das er erwachsen geworden war. Ein klares Zeichen zu setzen das 'Sammy' schon lange zu 'Sam' heran gewachsen war.

„Und trotzdem hast du ihn dir angeguckt.", war alles was Dean sagte, ehe sie beide verstummten und gezielt in eine Richtung blickten. Sie hatten den Gang hinter sich gelassen und nur wenige Meter vor ihnen war die Lagerhalle in der die Polizei die letzten vier blutleeren Leichen mit Bissspuren am Hals aufgefunden hatte.

Sam nickte leicht, hob seine Hand etwas weiter an und ging einen Schritt vor.

„Sam! Pass auf!", alarmiert drehte sich der jüngere Winchester bei dem erschrockenen Ausruf schnell um und sah nur noch wie die Tür hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall zuflog und ihn von seinem Bruder abschottete.

„Dean!", schrie er ihm nervös und besorgt entgegen, lies eilig die Taschenlampe fallen und legte beide Hände an den Türgriff.

Wann würden sie endlich begreifen das sie sich nicht trennen sollten? Und sei es nur ein dummer Schritt!

Beinah hektisch zerrte und riss er regelrecht an der Klinke und spürte an den Vibrationen und Stößen der Tür das Dean sich immer wieder dagegen warf, doch das alles half nicht. Sie rührte sich nicht und Sam schluckte schwer.

„Versuch einen anderen Weg zu finden!", rief er dem älteren durch die Tür hinzu und bückte sich um die Taschenlampe wieder zur Hand zu nehmen.

Ihm war klar das der Vampir entweder auf dieser Seite war oder aber auf Dean's. Sie beide waren in Gefahr und mussten damit beide wachsam sein.

o-O-o

„Gut beobachtet Watson.", murmelte Dean leicht sarkastisch und blickte sich eilig um. Er wusste das er nichts finden würde. Er hatte sich bereits vor ihrem Einsatz hier umgesehen und wusste das es nur diesen einen Weg in diese Lagerhalle gab.

Vor sich sah er nur Tische, Stühle und Bänke die bereits bessere Tage gesehen hatten, zerschlagenes Glas, Müll – das alles half ihm nicht weiter! Die Tür war aus massiven Stahl!

„Wer braucht denn auch Stahltüren in einer Lagerhalle!", fluchte er lauthals und griff sich an die Stirn, immer noch auf der Suche nach etwas nützlichem, etwas das ihm helfen könnte.

Er spürte wie sein Puls immer weiter anstieg, sein Herz raste und bemühte sich einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, denn bei Sammy's Glück saß der Vampir auf der anderen Seite der Tür und lauerte seinem kleinen Bruder auf.

o-O-o

Vorsichtig - bereit jeder Zeit auszuweichen oder zuzuschlagen - trat Sam einen Schritt vor und scannte die Umgebung, was sich als schwierig erwies, da es überall dunkel war und der Schein der Taschenlampe nicht ausreichte.  
Er atmete leise, achtete auf jedes kleine Geräusch. Jede kleinste Regung konnte Leben oder Tod bedeuten, das war ihm bewusst. Doch da war nichts.

Es war allein seiner Erfahrung und seinem jahrelangen Training zu verdanken das er jetzt nicht wild geworden um sich trat in der Hoffnung das Ungetüm zu erwischen.

Sein kontrollierter, leiser Atem und das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in seinem Ohr war alles was zu ihm durchdrang und für eine kleine aberwitzige Sekunde fragte er sich was nun eigentlich schlimmer war. Das er ihren Feind nicht sehen, oder nicht hören konnte, denn er war sich sicher das der Vampir hier in dieser nicht gerade kleinen Lagerhalle war.

'Und dummerweise kann er im Dunkeln hervorragend sehen', das war Sam bewusst, auch ohne die kleine Hilfestellung seiner noch eingeschalteten Taschenlampe die er ihm bot.

„Vom Jäger zum Gejagten.", ruckartig blieb Sam stehen und spürte wie ein unangenehmer Schauer seinen Rücken herablief als er die tiefe Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr wahrnahm. Mit einem Mal drehte er sich um, holte in der gleichen Bewegung aus und schlug mit aller Kraft in die Richtung. Er schnappte nach Luft als er nichts erwischte und selbst ins straucheln kam.

„Vorsicht Kleiner.", ein höhnisches Lachen erklang und hallte an den leeren Wänden des Lagers wieder und Sam sah sich eilig nach der Lampe um die er in seinem Schwung verloren hatte. Doch bei dem Aufprall war sie ausgegangen und er kniete sich vorsichtig hin, tastete mit seinen Händen umher und fluchte innerlich als er nichts fand.

Durch die wenigen Fenster fiel nicht genug Licht um die Halle zu beleuchten und seine Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.  
„Sam!", der Angesprochene blickte auf, sah in die Richtung aus der, der Ruf kam und wusste das sein Bruder noch keinen Weg gefunden hatte.

„Und was genau soll das hier werden?", fragte er in den Raum hinein und stand langsam und bedacht wieder auf. Wo er kein Licht mehr hatte, musste er mit der Orientierung anhand der Stimme Vorlieb nehmen.

„Fängst du eine Konversation mit mir an Winchester? Vielleicht sollten wir dann auch deinen Bruder dazu holen?"

In Sam stieg allmählich Wut auf. Er hatte diese dummen Spiele so satt! Er und Dean waren keine Spielzeuge die man nach Belieben auf dem Schachbrett der Hölle hin und her schieben konnte!

o-O-o

„Jetzt hab ich aber die Schnauze voll!", fluchte Dean, trat noch einmal gegen die Stahltür und wandte sich dann auf dem Absatz um, um wieder aus dem Gebäude zu rennen.

Während er lief rang er um seine Beherrschung, zwang sich zur Kontrolle und ein kalter Glanz legte sich auf seine Augen. Er durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben.

Er wollte Sam nicht allein lassen. Er wollte in der Nähe bleiben, doch er wusste das er seinem Bruder so keine Hilfe war und ihn auf diese Weise sicher nicht raus holen konnte.

Alles ihn ihm begann zu schreien als er sich von ihm entfernte. Er musste sich beeilen. Sam war allein mit diesem verdammten Vampir!

o-O-o

Schmerzvoll verzog Sam das Gesicht und keuchte auf als er von der Wand abprallte und hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Dem Vampir zu drohen hatte sich als dumme Idee herausgestellt, aber solange er ihn beschäftigen konnte, konnte Dean sich einen Weg einfallen lassen sie hier heraus zu holen. Er musste die Aufmerksamkeit des Ungeheuers weiter auf sich ziehen um davon abzulenken das er einen von den Winchester-Brüdern außer Acht gelassen hatte. „Du wirst sterben."

Sam schluckte und sah auf, noch immer ins Dunkle starrend.

Von draußen her kamen keine Geräusche mehr durch und er wusste das Dean schon längst nicht mehr vor der Tür stand. Er würde einen Weg finden, so lange musste Sam dieses Monster beschäftigen.

„Nein.", flüsterte er, kaum mehr in der Lage aufzustehen und zwang sich dennoch mühevoll hoch. „Das werde ich nicht."

Sam hörte ein tiefes Grollen, ehe er wieder den Sog an sich spürte und quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde.

o-O-o

Sich bewusst das jede kleine Sekunde entscheidend war, rann Dean an der Außenseite des Lagers entlang. Sam's Schreie drangen bis zu ihm hinaus durch die Wände der Halle und er verbannte jeden Anflug von Panik, verbot sich jeden Gedanken, jeden Zweifel.

Er atmete tief ein und lief einige Meter vom Fenster zurück.

Der Spielerei überdrüssig krallten sich die Nägel des Vampirs in Sam's Jacke fest. Widerwillig aber kaum in der Lage sich zu wehren lies sich Sam hoch zerren und sah direkt in die leuchtenden Augen seines Feindes. Einen Moment lang war er versucht die Augen willenlos zu schließen, aber er wusste das noch lange nichts verloren war.

„Das war's dann wohl."

Sammy lächelte ganz leicht als ein bekanntes Geräusch an seine Ohren drang und nickte leicht, soweit wie es ihm eben möglich war. „Für dich schon.", antworte er und sah wie der Vampir misstrauisch seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog, als mit einem Mal der ohrenbetäubende Knall von zerberstendem Glas erklang und tausende von Scherben die Luft erfüllten.

Mit einem Mal zog Sam seine Beine hoch, stemmte sie gegen die Brust des Vampirs und nutze den Schwung um sich nach hinten abzustoßen.

Wissend was sein Bruder vor hatte lies sich Sam zu Boden fallen, rollte sich halbwegs ab um schlimmeres zu vermeiden und blieb regungslos unten liegen.

„Das Essen fällt heute aus!", zischte Dean wütend ehe er mit einem Schwung ausholte und dem Dracula-Verschnitt gnadenlos den Kopf von den Schultern schlug.

Der Jüngere hob den Kopf, beobachtete wie der Kopf einige Meter rollte und schließlich zwischen seinen ausgebreiteten Beinen landete. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, lies sich allerdings wieder zurückfallen als die Überreste in Flammen aufgingen.

Schwer atmend schmiss Dean das blutbesudelte Glas achtlos aus seinen Händen und stürzte zu dem Verletzten.

„Alles okay?". Dean lies sich neben seinem Bruder auf ein Knie runter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Sam! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mit einem mal spürte er wieder das Herzrasen, seinen schnellen Puls. „Sam!", rief er ungeduldig und drehte den Kopf des Jüngeren zu sich. Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick und er spürte bereits die verdammte Schlinge die sich mehr und mehr um seinen Hals zuzog und ihm das atmen erschwerte, bis Sam sich endlich regte.

„Hey.", flüsterte der nun leise, nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu sagen oder auch nur ein klein wenig lauter zu sprechen.

Erleichtert lies Dean den Kopf sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete so ruhig wie er nur konnte weiter um dem Idioten nicht zu zeigen was für Sorgen er sich gemacht hatte, nur weil der Kleine nicht rechtzeitig reagierte. Schwer öffnete er die Augen wieder als Sam leise und schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. „Geht es?"

Der Jüngere nickte nur erschöpft. „Blutergüsse, Platzwunden, ich glaub er hat mir die Schulter ausgerenkt – aber sonst wohl alles okay."

Dean zuckte mit der Schulter und sah sich um. „Wäre ja nichts neues.", seufzend half er dem anderen auf die Beine und legte sich den gesunden Arm des anderen um die Schulter um ihn zu stützen.

„Ich hasse Vampire.", Sam schmunzelte leicht über den Kommentar und sah ihn von der Seite her, noch immer lädiert aber umso erleichterter, an.

„Ich dachte du hasst Flugzeuge.". Dean schüttelte sich theatralisch und ging langsam los.

„Ich hasse Flugzeuge und ich hasse Vampire.", korrigierte er sich und hörte das leise Lachen das ihn langsam wieder zur Ruhe kommen lies.

„Und Vampire in Flugzeugen?", geradezu panisch hob er den Kopf und sah den Größeren an als hätte dieser soeben den Verstand verloren.  
„Wo bist du denn mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen? Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig!"

Sam lachte nur wieder und humpelte neben Dean zum Ausgang zurück, während er noch einen Blick über die Schulter warf. „Dean?"  
„Mmh?"

Fragend sah er den Kleineren an und nickte angedeutet in die Richtung aus der sie gerade kamen.

„Hast du dich ernsthaft durchs geschlossene Fenster geworfen?"

Sam wusste das ihn mittlerweile nichts mehr verwundern sollte, nicht in diesem Job, nicht in dieser Familie. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin sich in Gedanken auf die Knie zu werfen und dem Himmel zu danken das er wenigstens noch Dean hatte.

Er wusste das Dean alles für ihn tun würde und er selbst war bereit jederzeit für ihn zu sterben.

In solchen Momenten überkam Sam auch der Gedanke das es völlig gleich war wie oft er sich rechtfertigen würde, wie viele unschlagbare Beweise und Argumente er vorlegen würde um seinem großem Bruder zu beweisen das er erwachsen geworden war.

Es würde sich dennoch nichts ändern, nicht in dieser Hinsicht und so surreal der Gedanke auch war, war es doch etwas was Sam ungemein beruhigte. Denn wie viel Schaden Veränderungen bewirken konnte wussten er und Dean nur zu gut, als einzig verbliebene Winchester.

Dean blickte stolz auf und warf ihm sein übliches, lässiges 'Ich-weiß-das-ich-toll-bin'-Lächeln entgegen.

„Na klar Sammy, das hätte MacGyver nicht besser machen können!"

Sam verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Es ist Sam.", murrte er wider seiner kaum verstrichenen Gedanken, gab dann aber mit einem leichten Lächeln nach und lies sich die Geschichte von Dean's Standpunkt und seiner großen Heldentat nochmal ausführlich in allen Details erzählen.

o-O-oo-O-oo-O-o

„Wieso werf ich mich auch durchs Fenster?", knurrte Dean leise und sah noch einmal in seine Spiegelung, die eine lange Wunde von der Mitte seiner Brust bis zu seinem Schulterblatt aufwies.

Er seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Im Grund genommen wusste er doch wieso er das getan hatte.

Er wusste, hätte er bloß das Fenster eingeschlagen und wäre dann hindurch gesprungen, hätte der Vampir zu viel Zeit gehabt. Zeit um Sam wegzustoßen und Dean anzugreifen, Zeit um Dean's Angriff zu blocken, Zeit um zu verschwinden oder auch die nötige Zeit um Sam zu -

Ruckartig blickte er auf und warf seinem Abbild und damit sich selbst einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

'Denk nicht einmal daran!', drohte er sich selbst in Gedanken und starrte sich einen Augenblick lang an. Er hatte zu viel verloren, zu viel aufgegeben. Niemals würde er es jemanden gefahrlos gestatten Sam's Namen und das Wort 'tot' in einem Atemzug zu nennen. Niemandem, und erst recht nicht sich selbst.

Sein Blick wanderte an sich hinab und er betrachtete die Wunde noch einmal eingehend ehe er nach dem Verbandsmaterial griff. Nur eine Wunde, vielleicht auch eine Narbe. Eine weitere die ihm immer wieder beweisen würde was er nicht bereit war aufzugeben.

o-O-o

Sam's Blick wanderte zur Badezimmertür als Dean wieder heraustrat. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er wie sein Bruder nach einem frischen Hemd griff und es sich überwarf.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er irritiert, denn der Ältere hatte sich bereits vorhin umgezogen als er aus der Dusche getreten war. Dean mochte sich für James Dean halten – wobei Sam gar nicht über die Diskussion über den Namensvergleich nachdenken wollte – doch in der Regel zog sein Bruder sich nicht mehrmals am Tag um.

Der Ältere sah auf während er das Hemd zuknöpfte und schenkte dem Jüngeren ein leicht anzügliches Lächeln. „Ich geh aus."

Sam seufzte frustriert auf. „Wir jagen Dämonen, Geister und etliche andere Monster, riskieren tagtäglich unser Leben und Mister Dean Winchester findet noch immer die Zeit sich den Ladies zu widmen.", Sam wusste auch ohne hinzusehen das der Kleinere von beiden ein dreistes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte und wand sich wieder ganz seinem Laptop zu.

„Natürlich Sammy. Das hält Leib und Seele bei Laune und ich muss doch für unseren nächsten Job ausgeruht und entspannt sein. Und ich kann mich doch nicht den Ladies vorenthalten, was wäre ich denn dann für ein Held?", Sam hob nur dezent eine Augenbraue, verkniff sich noch gerade den Kommentar und fuhr desinteressiert mit dem Finger über das Touchpad.

„Ich warte nur auf die erste Vaterschaftsklage.", murmelte er und stützte sein Kinn auf die freie Hand ab während er die neusten Nachrichten überflog.

„Gib's zu Sammy. So ein kleiner Dean-Junior-", Dean hob theatralisch die Arme und blickte an die Decke. „Ja.", er schnaubte selbstzufrieden und sah dann wieder den Rücken des Jüngeren an. „So einer fehlt der Welt."

„Es heisst Sam.", korrigierte der andere reflexartig, wusste genau das er es heute mindestens fünf Mal betont hatte und die anderen Male einfach ignorierte. „Und gerade so einer fehlt der Welt noch. Die Welt verträgt schon kaum den einen.", erwiderte er, durch seine abgestützte Hand am Kinn, etwas dumpf und öffnete eine neue Seite.

„Soll ich das arme Mädchen etwa hängen lassen? Nachdem sie sich so viel Arbeit gemacht hat und uns die Polizeiakten besorgt hat?"

Sam runzelte die Stirn, hob den Kopf wieder an und sah über die Schulter. „Die?"

Dean warf sich seine Jacke über, zwinkerte seinem kleinen Bruder noch einmal verheißend zu und war aus der Tür ehe noch eine weitere Frage gestellt werden konnte.

„Dean!", rief er ihm hinterher, doch er erwartete auch gar keine Antwort mehr. Schnaufend lies er sich zurückfallen und starrte einen Moment die Eingangstür an.

Sie beide waren so unterschiedlich. Im Grunde genommen gab es kaum etwas in dem sich sich einig oder ähnlich waren. Weder Musik, Hobbies noch ihren Geschmack was Frauen anging. Während Sam sich eher zu den ruhigen, sanften und süßen Mädchen hingezogen fühlte, war Dean immer hinter den temperamentvollen, wilden Schönheiten her. Ein Casanova ohnegleichen, das war er schon zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen aber Sam wusste auch das sein großer Bruder den Mädchen nichts vormachte.

Sam schnaufte belustigt und lies sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen einen Moment.

„Wobei es doch eigentlich umgekehrt sein müsste. Zumindest vom Charakter her müsste er hinter den Sanften her sein und ich hinter den Leidenschaftlichen.", flüsterte er leise und schüttelte dann aber seine Gedanken ab. Er war müde, die Wunden machten ihm noch zu schaffen und allzu früh würde Dean nicht mehr auftauchen, was hieß das er sich noch getrost einige Stunden hinlegen konnte. Solche Gedanke brachten sie nicht weiter.

o-O-o

Inzwischen war Dean's Aufmerksamkeit nur auf die eine Person fixiert, die ihn mit strahlend blauen Augen entgegen blickte und nun schon seit über einer Stunde schamlos alle Register des Flirtens zog.

„Und wann reist ihr wieder ab?", fragte sie interessiert und verschränkte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch, lehnte sich beinahe beiläufig leicht hinüber. Eine geradezu normale Reaktion. Insbesondere wenn sie damit ihr - wahrscheinlich sehr sorgfältig ausgewähltes - Top mit dem schönen Ausschnitt noch besser zur Geltung kommen lassen konnte.

Dean schmunzelte verrucht und ahmte ihre Haltung nach, lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas weiter vor und senkte die Stimme ein wenig. „Kommt ganz drauf an wie lange du mich noch erträgst."

Sie lächelte, nicht weniger verheißend als er, zuckte leicht angedeutet mit der Schulter und lehnte sich elegant wieder zurück. Dean verkniff sich ein leises auflachen. Er kannte dieses Spielchen nur zu gut. Anlockend und dann doch wieder vornehm zurückhaltend.

„Und wo führt dich deine Reise jetzt hin?".

Dean dachte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Frage nach. Lügen waren Bestandteil ihres Jobs und so musste er nicht lange darüber nachdenken was er ihr auftischen sollte. Er zuckte leicht mit dem Mundwinkel und machte es sich wieder bequemer. „Wir machen Urlaub. Wahrscheinlich ein oder zwei Wochen in Texas."

Nun anscheinend ernsthaft überrascht, sah sie ihn an und blinzelte mehrere Male, ehe sie lächelte. „'Wir'? Meinst du etwa dich und deinen Bruder?"

Leicht verwirrt zog Dean die Augenbrauen minimal zusammen und nickte ihr wie selbstverständlich zu. „Ja. Warum überrascht dich da so?"

Sie lachte sanft und leise, hob ihre Hand und strich sich eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „Ich kenne nicht viele Geschwisterpaare die sich verstehen und mir fällt spontan nicht eines ein das auch noch den Urlaub zusammen verbringen würde."

Dean senkte seinen Blick, sah auf die Tisch und lehnte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ehe er wieder aufblickte und sie durch funkelnde Augen hindurch ansah. Er hatte sicher nicht erwartet das sein kleines Date an diesem Abend ein Gespräch über ihn selbst und Sam beinhalten würde. „Wir sind nicht irgendein Geschwisterpaar. Wir sind -", angestrengt versuchte Dean auf eine passende Bezeichnung zu kommen oder zumindest eine Umschreibung. Etwas was auch nur ansatzweise verdeutlichen konnte was Sammy ihm bedeutete. Doch da war nichts und so griff er auf die einzige Betitelung die passend schien und doch für sie beide scheinbar mehr aussagte als für den Rest der Welt. „Wir sind eben Brüder."  
„- und euch sehr nah.". Seinerseits nun verblüfft, sah er auf und betrachtete für einen Moment das warme Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, ehe er lediglich nickte und auf weitere Zugeständnisse und Erklärungen verzichtete. Doch offenbar war sie ganz anderer Meinung und dem Winchester fiel nicht zum ersten Mal auf das sich ihr netter Flirt gerade in ein ernsthaftes Gespräch wandelte.

„Ja, das sieht man euch an. Ihr habt sicher viel durchgemacht, soetwas schweißt natürlich zusammen."

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte Dean sich unbehaglicher und jegliches Interesse an dieser Frau verabschiedete sich mit jedem Wort das ihr über die Lippen kam. Dennoch lächelte er ihr gewinnend zu und verschränkte auf dem Tisch die Hände locker ineinander. „Jede Familie hat mal schwere Zeiten. Das ist doch normal."

„Ja, das mag sein.", mit einem Mal kicherte sie leise und er kam sich mittlerweile unglaublich albern vor jedes Mal nachfragen zu müssen worauf sie hinaus wollte oder warum sie nun lachte und so blickte er sie nur fragend an. „Entschuldige, es ist nur – Du bist der ältere, nicht wahr?"

Dean konnte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern an welcher Stelle und zu welcher Minute sie beschlossen hatte ihn genauer kennenlernen zu wollen, doch er war sich mittlerweile sicher das dieser Abend nirgendwohin führen würde. „Ja, das stimmt. Wie kommst du denn darauf?", die meisten glaubten das Sam aufgrund seiner Größe der ältere war. Es war selten das jemand erkannte das er es allerdings war.

Sie zuckte leicht mit der Schulter und warf sich die Haare in einer fließenden Bewegung über die Schulter. „Man sieht es dir an. Jedes Mal wenn das Gespräch auf deinen Bruder übergeht, wandelt sich dein Blick. Du hast dann etwas kaltes in den Augen, als wenn du jedem zeigen wollen würdest das man vorsichtig sein soll mit dem was man sagt. Wenn nicht das, dann wird dein Blick weicher."

Dean dachte einen Moment daran ob das wahr sein könnte, doch woher sollte er auch wissen wie sich sein Blick veränderte wenn jemand von Sam sprach? Es war ja nun nicht so das er jederzeit einen Spiegel parat hatte um das Ganze zu überprüfen. „Na ja,", erwiderte er und zuckte, nun doch etwas ernster als zuvor mit der Schulter. „Was man sich jahrelang antrainiert hat, lässt sich nicht einfach so wieder abstellen. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen das ihm etwas passiert."

Eigentlich wollte er lediglich das Klischee vom 'großen Bruder' mit diesem Satz unterstreichen und ein angeberisches Lächeln aufsetzen, doch selbst ihm fiel auf das die Worte viel ernster über seine Lippen kamen und das, das Lächeln nur ein halbherziger Versuch war die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Worte in den Schatten zu stellen.

Sie nickte bestätigend und obwohl sie Dean nicht unsympathisch geworden war, bezweifelte er das sie auch nur im Ansatz nachvollziehen konnte was er damit meinte.

„Lass mich raten. Du hast ihm versprochen, dass du nicht zulässt das ihm etwas passiert.", beinah entsetzt blickte Dean auf, doch sie fuhr unbehindert fort. „Kennst du eigentlich den Film 'Findet Nemo'?"

Völlig verdattert blickte er sie an als wenn ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre und er zweifelte insgeheim langsam aber allmählich an dem Verstand dieser Frau. „Bitte?"

Sie lachte und bekam mit einem Mal ein viel jugendlicheres Aussehen als sie vergnügt zwinkerte.

„Der Vater gibt dem Sohn, nachdem die Mutter und die Geschwister verstorben sind, das Versprechen das er niemals zulässt das seinem Kleinen etwas passiert. Da wird dann darauf erwidert 'Das ist aber ein komisches Versprechen. Du kannst doch nicht zulassen, dass ihm nie etwas passiert. Dann passiert ihm doch nie etwas.'"

Sie sah ihm an das dieses Zitat irgendetwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte, doch ehe sie nachfragen konnte begann sein Handy zu klingeln.

„Entschuldige,", sagte er nur schnell und eher beiläufig und nahm ab ohne vorher auf den Display gesehen zu haben. Er wusste wer es war, auch ohne die angezeigte Nummer überprüfen zu müssen. Sam hätte niemals angerufen. Er hätte nicht angerufen.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte er augenblicklich zu wissen, innerlich schon auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet.

„Ich brauche dich.", Dean erblasste als er den schwachen Ton in Sam's Stimme wahrnahm und sprang sofort auf und rannte davon, ohne seiner Begleitung noch einen Blick zu zuwerfen.

**Tbc**

**Selene**


	3. While you were far away

Anmerkung: Allmählich beschleicht mich das Gefühl das die große Fanfiction-Ära abgenommen hat. Oder aber es gibt kein allzu großes Interesse an Wincest-Stories (was ich mir allerdings nicht vorstellen kann). Schade das kaum mehr Kommentare hinterlassen werden, aber dafür danke ich Josi ganz herzlich!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – While you were far away**

„Was soll das heißen?", sagte Dean aufgebracht und sah sich beinahe hektisch um, ohne den geringsten Anhaltspunkt zu haben wonach er eigentlich suchte.

Sam seufzte tief und schlug die Bettdecke nun ganz zurück, schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stellte seine Füße auf den Teppichboden.

„Dean, zum letzten Mal. Ich hab dich nicht angerufen und ich hab auch nicht gesagt das ich dich brauche. Ich habe geschlafen bevor du hier rein geplatzt bist."

Vor fünf Minuten war sein Bruder hier herein gestürmt als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her wäre und war zu Sam ans Bett gestürzt. Dieser war erschrocken aus seinem Schlaf hoch geschreckt und er hätte den älteren am liebsten sofort wieder hinaus geworfen; doch die Sorge die in den smaragdgrünen Augen geschrieben stand, hatte ihn jeden Ärger und auch jeden Gedanken an Schlaf vergessen lassen.

„Sam!", noch immer nicht ruhiger wand sich Dean wieder zu ihm, breitete ungeduldig und aufgeregt die Arme zu den Seiten aus. „Was soll der Blödsinn! Du hast gesagt das du mich brauchst und ich bin sofort hierher geeilt! Wieso sonst sollte ich jetzt so geladen sein?"

Natürlich konnte sich der Jüngere nicht erklären warum Dean sich einbildete das gerade er angerufen hatte. Vor allem nicht weil sein Bruder weder betrunken schien, noch geträumt haben konnte. Es sei denn sein Date hatte im Schlafzimmer der jungen Frau ein Ende gefunden.

„Bist du sicher das du nicht geträumt hast?", fragte er ihn nun doch, wesentlich beherrschter als der andere, denn er wusste das einer von beiden jetzt die Ruhe bewahren musste.

Dean verdrehte die Augen und legte seine Hände einen Moment lang auf sein Gesicht. „Sam -", begann er dumpf und lies seine Arme wieder fallen,"ich war mit der Kleinen in einer Bar und hab sie jetzt auch noch ohne einen Ton da sitzen lassen."

Überrascht hob Sam beide Augenbrauen. Von wem der Anruf auch stammte, er hatte in Dean offensichtlich einiges ausgelöst. Es war schließlich nicht seine Art eine Frau kommentarlos und ohne jede Erklärung einfach zurück zulassen. Das war sicher nicht das Date das sich der Erstgeborene erhofft hatte und auch Sam hatte einen anderen Ausgang erwartet. Ein besorgniserregender Anruf war wohl auch kaum Teil des Plans. Aber diesen sagenumwobenen Anruf hatte es ja auch gar nicht gegeben – zumindest nicht von ihm.

„Okay, pass auf.", eher widerwillig stand er auf und ging zu seinem Handy hinüber. „Vielleicht war es jemand anders. Bobby vielleicht oder Alan. Möglich das sie unsere Hilfe bei einem Job brauchen. Aber ich war es nicht."

Mittlerweile mit seinem Latein am Ende lies sich Dean auf dem Sessel fallen, stütze seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Das war undenkbar. Keiner der beiden konnte es gewesen sein. Er hatte ganz klar und ohne jeden Zweifel Sam's Stimme erkannt und auch die Wortwahl gab ihm zu denken. Ein 'Ich brauche deine Hilfe' oder auch ein 'Ich brauche dich hier' hätten ihn zwar in Alarmbereitschaft gesetzt, doch ein 'Ich brauche dich' klang nach so viel mehr. Es klang nach Verzweiflung.

Das war einfach zu viel. Sie hatten keinen einfachen, geschweige denn gefahrlosen oder harmlosen Job, aber irgendwann waren auch seine Grenzen der Belastbarkeit erreicht.

„Sam -", er wusste das er seinen Namen verhältnismäßig oft aussprach, doch auf eine sehr seltsame Weise fühlte sich der ältere beruhigt wenn er ihn nannte. Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, doch das war auch nicht sein größtes Problem in diesem Augenblick.

„Hier.", Sam trat zu ihm, reichte ihm kommentarlos das Handy und Dean nahm es ihm seufzend ab. Er war davon überzeugt das es Sammy gewesen war und dennoch konnte er nicht anders als langsam aber sicher an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Resigniert warf er einen Blick auf die aufgezeigte Liste der getätigten Anrufe und stutzte, ehe er eine Augenbraue hob.

Er hatte in diesem Augenblick vieles erwartet, aber das?

Abschätzig blickte er wieder auf und sah Sam verständnislos an.

„Und du meinst das ist der Beweis dafür das du es nicht warst?"

Sam runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte diesen Blick nur allzu gut und in den meisten Fällen gefiel es ihm auch nicht wenn dieser ganz bestimmte Funke in Dean's Augen aufleuchtete.

„Ja natürlich.", bestätigte er und sah verwundert auf den Display seines Handy als Dean es ihm hinstreckte. Als er allerdings sah was Dean wohl meinte wurde er leicht blass.

„Was?", schnell und ruppig schnappte er sich das Mobiltelefon und sah perplex auf den sich nicht veränderten letzten Eintrag.

Dort stand es. Der letzte Anruf von seinem Handy ging an Dean, noch heute Nacht, vor wenigen Minuten und hatte auch nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert.

Jetzt wesentlich gelassener als zuvor, lehnte sich Dean zurück und sah abwartend den jüngeren Winchester an. Zwar blieb der Anruf an sich ein Mysterium das sie noch klären mussten, da Sam sich anscheinend nicht an diesen erinnerte, aber immerhin wusste Dean nun das er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte und das war schon einmal ein Grund zur Beruhigung.

„Dean ich -", begann Sam – noch völlig durch den Wind - und überprüfte immer und immer wieder das Datum, die Uhrzeit, die Dauer des Telefonts - doch das Resultat blieb das gleiche.

„Dean, ich habe dich nicht angerufen. Ich hab geschlafen bis du reingekommen – na viel mehr gerannt bist.", korrigierte er sich selbst und warf seinem Bruder einen ehrlichen, offenen Blick zu, in der Hoffnung das dieser ihm Glauben schenkte. Auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Einen Moment lang sah Dean zu dem kleinen Gegenstand ihres Problems und zuckte schließlich leicht mit der Schulter, stand auf und zog seine Jacke aus.

„Dean.", abwartend beobachtete Sam wie Dean seine Jacke auf den Stuhl legte und begann sich umzuziehen.

„Was?"

In völligem Unglauben hob Sam seine Arme leicht an. „Ich habe dich nicht angerufen.", betonte er noch einmal, in der Erwartung das sein Bruder ihm nun endlich zu stimmen- und mit ihm das Rätsel auflösen würde.

„Was willst du denn jetzt von mir hören?", unbeirrt von dem Gesagten zog Dean sich das Hemd aus und warf es beiläufig zur Seite. „Okay du hast mich nicht angerufen. Ein kleines blaues Männchen ist nachts hier eingedrungen, ist auf deinem Handy herum gesprungen und hat sich gezielt meine Nummer ausgesucht. Hat überzeugend deine Stimme nachgeahmt und ist dann ganz schnell mit seinen restlichen blauen Freunden in eine kleine Haselnuss mit Düsenantrieb gestiegen und davon geflogen."

Dean war weder gereizt, noch hatte er vor seinen kleinen Bruder zu provozieren. Seine Stimme klang viel mehr monoton, beinahe gelangweilt. Doch das war es nicht was ankam.

Fassungslos starrte Sam seinen Bruder an und warf in seiner plötzlich aufkeimenden Frustration sein Handy aus der Hand, das nur aus purem Glück auf dem Sofa aufkam.

„Verdammt nochmal, hör auf damit Dean! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich weiß was ich getan habe und was nicht und ich hab es auch nicht nötig dich anzulügen! Du kannst deine 'Großer-Bruder'-Komplexe also ruhig wieder zurückschrauben!", schrie er dem Kleineren verärgert und völlig außer sich entgegen, bereit seinem lang aufgestauten Frust endlich Luft zu verschaffen.. „Ein einziges Mal! Nur ein einziges, verdammtes Mal könntest du deinen Sarkasmus mal vergessen und etwas ernst nehmen!"

Sam sah nicht wie die Augen des anderen sich mit einem Mal fassungslos weiteten.

'Ernst nehmen!', hallte es in Dean's Kopf wider und schwungvoll wand er sich um.

„Ich soll was?", nun selbst vollkommen entnervt blitzte er seinen kleinen Bruder durch wütende Augen an. „Für eine verfluchte Strecke von zehn Minuten, hab ich nur drei gebraucht und warum?", hitzig deutete er auf die geschlossene Tür. „Um in diesen beschissenen drei Minuten tausend Tode zu sterben! Um hierher zu kommen und mir anhören zu müssen das ich es mir eingebildet habe! Das du mich nicht angerufen hast, obwohl auch dein Handy das beweist! Was erwartest du jetzt von mir Sam?", um seine Kontrolle ringend wand Dean sich wieder ab, nicht bereit auch nur ein Wort mehr zu sagen als er es bereits getan hatte. Es reichte.

Entschlossen dem Irrsinn keine weitere Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, suchte er sich ein Shirt aus ihrem Gepäck als er hörte wie die Zimmertür mit einem Knall zuflog.

Mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt er inne, besah sich das Shirt in seinen Händen obwohl er den Stoff auf seinen Händen nicht wahrnahm und auch sein Blick sich in den Farben verlor.

Er war wütend. Er war verärgert.

Wie konnte Sam behaupten das er nichts ernst nahm wo die Situation doch nur deswegen zustande gekommen war? Weil er seinen Hilferuf ernst genommen hatte.

Eigentlich war er nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen, viel mehr war es Sam der sich zu schnell in etwas hinein steigerte. Aber ihm war auch bewusst das es die Wortwahl gewesen war, die ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert hatte. Kein üblicher Hilferuf, sondern der Aufschrei einer Seele.

Sammy's Seele.

Und jetzt warf er ihm vor nichts ernst zu nehmen.

Er hatte doch jeden Grund wütend auf diesen Kerl zu sein.

Dean senkte schwermütig den Kopf, schloss betrübt seine Augen und gab den inneren und sinnlosen Kampf zwischen seinem Herzen und seinem Verstand auf. Er war nicht wütend.

Er seufzte leise und hob eine Hand, strich sich durchs kurze Haar. Nein, er war lediglich besorgt.

Wissend das Sam nicht weit weg gehen würde, zog er sich langsam um. Nicht weil er zu viel Zeit hatte, sondern weil er Sam die Zeit geben wollte sich zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen und sich selbst die Möglichkeit zu geben dem Ganzen gefasst zu begegnen.

o-O-o

Es mochte eine viertel Stunde vergangen sein seit er aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war nur um sich auf die Feuerleiter zu flüchten. Mit dem Rücken an das Treppengeländer gelehnt hatte er minutenlang in die Tiefe geblickt und war doch zu keiner Lösung gekommen.

Es war schon wieder passiert. Er hatte in einer seiner Wortgefechte mit Dean die Kontrolle verloren. Hatte sich durch wenige Worte aus der Bahn werfen lassen und hatte sich nur durch eine einzige Bemerkung provoziert gefühlt. Dabei entsprach das nicht einmal seinem Charakter. So war er eigentlich nicht.

Sam schnaufte leise als er Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm die näher kamen. Die Gangart sagte ihm genug. Er musste sich nicht umwenden um festzustellen wer zu ihm trat.

„Du glaubst mir nicht.", stellte er lediglich fest, sah wieder die wenigen Meter hinab.

Das Dean ihn nicht für verrückt erklärte, denn er wusste das der Ältere das nicht tat, war allerdings auch schon alles. Mehr hatte er in den wenigen Minuten der wiederkehrenden Vernunft noch nicht ausmachen oder feststellen können.

Sam lauschte wie er auf der Treppe hinter ihm zum stehen kam und das Rascheln seiner Kleidung als Dean sich in seinen Rücken setzte.

„Ich glaub dir das du mich nicht bewusst angerufen hast."

Sam seufzte ergeben bei dem vertrauten ruhigen Klang seiner Stimme, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu ihm um und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Leise atmend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken bis sein Hinterkopf an das Geländer lehnte und starrte in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Was hätte er darauf auch schon erwidern sollen? Ganz offensichtlich hatte er Dean angerufen, doch wie hätte er das tun können wo er doch geschlafen hatte und seines Wissens nach nicht schlafwandelte? Und warum hätte er Dean ausgerechnet das sagen sollen?

„Komm schon Sammy. Gehen wir rein. Du hast mein Date platzen lassen und jetzt bin ich müde.", verwirrt wand Sam nun doch den Kopf zu ihm und sah zu wie sein Bruder wieder aufstand und sich abwandte um wieder zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen.

„Dean warte.", sagte er zaghaft, noch immer etwas beschämt. Sam war sonst ein ruhiger, ausgeglichener Mensch aber Dean war der einzige bei dem er so aus der Haut fuhr. Nur er konnte ihn so sehr reizen das er Logik und Vernunft verlor, Dinge sagte die er nicht so meinte oder aber von denen er wusste das er sie – nachdem sie ausgesprochen waren – zutiefst bereuen würde.

„Dean!", versuchte er es noch einmal „Was ich da drin gesagt habe -"

Dean blieb am oberen Absatz stehen und streckte die Hand nach hinten, bot Sam Einhalt ehe er auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.

„Vergiss es Sam."

„Nein, lass es mich erklären.", Sam sprang die wenigen Treppen geschwind hinauf, drückte sich an Dean vorbei und stellte sich dem Kleineren in den Weg. Nicht bereit in so gehen zu lassen. „Ich will nicht das, das zwischen uns steht."

Dean lächelte nachsichtig, sah einen Moment zur Seite ehe er seinen kleinen Bruder müde anblickte. Der Tag hatte an seinen Nerven und Kräften gezehrt.

„Genau genommen stehst du eigentlich zwischen mir und meinem Bett.", widersprach Dean, schob den Jüngeren sanft zur Seite und betrat den Durchgang zu ihrem Zimmer als er plötzlich den Griff um sein Handgelenk spürte.

„Dean. Wieso -" Dean's Herz setzte einen Moment aus als er die belegte Stimme wahrnahm und atmete unauffällig ein Mal tief durch, ehe er sich umwand und in Sam's schuldbewusste braun-grüne Augen sah.

„Weil ich ein großartiger großer Bruder bin, deswegen.", bekundete er schon unverschämt grinsend, ehe er sich losmachte.

Sam blieb zurück und lächelte leicht während er verfolgte wie Dean herzhaft und lauthals gähnend wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und darin verschwand.

o-O-o

Auch wenn es permanent Reibereien zwischen ihnen gab und auch Handgreiflichkeiten nicht mehr der Seltenheit angehörten, so kannte Sam seinen Bruder doch eigentlich sehr genau.

Im stillen Einverständnis und in einem stummen Abkommen hatten beide kein Wort mehr über den Vorfall an jenem Abend gesprochen und auch wenn es Sam noch immer beschäftigte, wusste er das es sicher das beste war nicht mehr davon anzufangen.

Und offensichtlich war es auch genau das gewesen was Dean von ihm erwartet hatte, denn bereits am nächsten Morgen war von den Vorwürfen und der Wut nichts mehr zu spüren gewesen.

Nun waren sie schon seit etwa zwei Stunden unterwegs, hatten Randallstown längst hinter sich gelassen, und außer den dröhnenden Klängen von AC/DC, und Led Zeppelin war nichts zu hören. Während Dean sich gemütlich zurück gelehnt hatte und mit den Händen auf das Lenkrad trommelte, war Sam dazu übergegangen die Zeitungen zu durchforsten und seine Recherchen fortzusetzen.

„Also?", überrascht doch einen Ton von seinem Bruder zu hören blickte Sam auf, beobachtete wie Dean routiniert in den Rückspiegel sah, ehe er seinen Blick zu ihm wandte. „Wie sieht es bisher aus?"

Sam seufzte leise und hob eine der Schlagzeilen hoch. „Wenn die Recherchen stimmen gab es bisher sechs mysteriöse Todesfälle in sechs Jahren."

Der Ältere nickte leicht und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die vielen Unterlagen ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu wandte. „Gemeinsamkeiten?"

Sam schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf. Nicht das es amüsant war, doch auch makabere Umstände konnten einem gelegentlich ein kaum ernst gemeintes Lächeln entlocken.

„Der 14. Februar.", erwiderte er und beobachte die Reaktion seines Bruders.

„Der Valentinstag? Das war ihr Todestag?", Sam nickte nur und Dean's Ausdruck wurde nur noch verständnisloser. „Ich kann es keinem Kerl übel nehmen der am Valentinstag schlechte Laune hat, aber deswegen würde ich nicht gleich jedes Jahr jemanden umbringen."

Sam verdrehte leicht lächelnd die Augen. Er hatte ja gewusst das ein solcher Spruch folgen würde und schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen.", er grinste leicht und zeigte Dean einen Zeitungsausschnitt mit dem Foto einer jungen Frau. Er wusste das, das dem älteren noch weniger schmecken würde, denn er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an den Fall mit der 'Frau in weiß'.

Wie erwartet lies sich Dean schnaufend zurückfallen und betrachtete eher missmutig den Highway der sich vor ihnen erstreckte.

„Ein verletzter, rachsüchtiger Geist der am Valentinstag versetzt wurde. Dazu kommt noch das sie eine Frau ist oder zumindest war.", er legte den Gang ein und trat auf das Gaspedal. „Das kann ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden."

o-O-o

„Können wir jetzt von einer Frau in weiß ausgehen oder nicht?", verlangte Dean zu wissen und lehnte sich mit seiner Hüfte an dem Tisch an, an dem Sam nun schon seit beinahe einer Stunde saß und unaufhörlich an seinem Laptop arbeitete.

„Ich befürchte nicht.", skeptisch hob sein älterer Bruder eine Augenbraue.

„Du befürchtest nicht?", er seufzte, verschränkte die Arme locker vor seiner Brust und sah sich eher desinteressiert in ihrem Motel-Zimmer um. „Also ist es schlimmer.", stellte er nur noch, nicht sonderlich begeistert, fest und stieß sich wieder ab ehe er auf das Bett zuging und sich drauf fallen lies.

„Könnte man so sagen. Vor sechs Jahren kam die damals schwangere Miranda Kaplan bei einem bewaffneten Raubüberfall am 14. Februar ums Leben. Sie hatte zuhause auf ihren Mann gewartet als drei maskierte Männer einbrachen - „, Dean schloss seine Augen, verschränkte die Hände ineinander, legte sie auf seinen Bauch und unterbrach den anderen.

„Lass mich raten. Sie erschossen Lisa, räumten das Haus leer, während der gute Mister Kaplan sich die Zeit mit seiner Sekretärin vertrieben hat."

Sam zuckte leicht mit der Schulter und überflog den Artikel noch einmal.

„Keine Ahnung. Möglich wäre es, aber davon steht hier nichts.", ermattet lies er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück sinken und blickte über seine Schulter zu Dean zurück. „Das kriegen wir jedenfalls so nicht raus."

Ihnen beiden war klar was nun folgen würde.

o-O-o

„Kaum zu glauben das er wieder verheiratet ist und er wohnt mit ihr sogar in dem Haus in dem Miranda damals erschossen wurde!"  
Dean seufzte leise auf den Kommentar hin und schloss den Wagen ab, ehe er den Schlüssel einsteckte und neben seinen Bruder trat. Ein Hausbesuch war auch diesmal nötig.

„Er hat sich eben neu verliebt Sam. Was soll er sonst tun? Die restlichen Jahre seines Lebens vor sich dahin vegetieren und trauern?"

Für Dean stand dieses Thema nicht weiter zur Debatte und auch wenn er ihre Diskussion für überflüssig hielt, wusste er doch das Sam es wesentlich ernster nahm als er.

Während Sam sich die Geschichten immer sehr zu Herzen nahm, sie hinterfragte und versuchte einen Einblick in die Seele der Opfer zu bekommen, war Dean derjenige der den Job schnellstmöglich und professionell hinter sich bringen wollte. Er konnte sich wohl kaum auf jeden Job den sie bekamen emotional einlassen und es gab Momente in denen er sich fragte wie Sammy das bloß ertrug.

„Könntest du es etwa? Was wenn Dad das getan hätte? Sechs Jahre nach Mum's Tod?", Sam war stehen geblieben und auch Dean hielt nur einen Meter vor ihm, stoppte ungewollt seine Gedankengänge und wandte sich erst langsam aber dafür sehr bedacht zu seinem Bruder.  
„Das hätte Dad niemals getan."

Der Jüngere wusste das aus Dean die Überzeugung und die Entschlossenheit sprach, auch ohne einen Blick in seine unerschütterlichen grünen Augen zu werfen. Genauso gut wusste er aber auch das er sich gerade, wie so oft schon, auf sehr dünnem Eis befand, denn während er keine Erinnerungen mehr an ihre Mutter in sich trug, war sie für Dean doch noch immer greifbar.

Er seufzte leise, lies seinen Blick einen Moment über die Straße und die Nachbarschaft streifen nur um diesem willensstarken und beharrlichen Blick zu entgehen den er trotz allem noch immer auf sich spürte. Dieses unermüdliche, unnachgiebige Funkeln das sich wie hunderte kleiner Nadeln in seinen Körper bohrte und ihn nicht zu Atem kommen lies.

Er hörte wie seine innere Stimme die leisen Worte flüsterte, die er sich kaum wagte auszusprechen und er spürte das auch in Dean dieser Gedanke aufkeimte.

Doch es gab Dinge die niemals ausgesprochen werden sollten.

„Gehen wir.", sagte der ältere bestimmt und Sam folgte ihm kommentarlos während er sich bemühte diesen Gedankengang tief in seinem Innersten zu verbergen.

Wenn ihr Vater den Tod ihrer Mutter verkraftet und überwunden hätte, dann wäre John Winchester noch am leben und die Brüder hätten eine ganz andere Zukunft vor sich gehabt als die, die sie jetzt miteinander teilten.

o-O-o

Wieder und wieder ging Dean die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden im Kopf durch. Sie hatten nicht zum ersten mal einen Geist vernichtet. Der Ablauf war doch jedes Mal der gleiche und mittlerweile war es schon eine eigenartige, makabere Routine und dennoch war es dieses Mal doch ganz anders gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Kindheit wusste er nicht wie er handeln musste.

Sie hatten Miranda's Mann aufgesucht, mit ihm gesprochen und tatsächlich hatte Miranda als Geist jene verfolgt die am Valentinstag ihre Zeit mit einer anderen verbrachten statt zu ihren Angetrauten heimzukehren. Keine große Überraschung. Es war der Racheakt einer verletzten, kaltblütig ermordeten Frau. Sie hatten ihr Grab aufgesucht, die Knochen ausgegraben -

Dean hielt inne und strich sich mit seiner freien Hand durch das Haar, rieb sich über das noch immer blasse Gesicht.

Es erschien noch immer keinen Sinn zu geben. Völlig gleich wie oft er sich auch fragte was er übersehen hatte, so spürte er doch das er sich an jedes kleine Detail erinnerte und dennoch zu keiner Lösung kam. Was im Endeffekt viel grausamer war.

Die Gewissheit das er gerade völlig machtlos war und seinem Bruder nicht helfen konnte.

Sam stöhnte leise und gequält auf während er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes wälzte und Dean betrachtete besorgt und schwermütig das kleine Fläschchen Weihwasser in seinen Händen.

o-O-o

_Sam wandte seinen Kopf ab als der Rauch der verbrannten Knochen ihm in die Nase stieg und eine leichte Welle der Übelkeit in ihm hoch stieg. Er hatte sich schon lange an den unnatürlichen Gestank gewöhnt und dennoch sträubte sich sein Geruchssinn vehement dagegen. Insbesondere da die Knochen dieses Mal - in dem Fall von Miranda Kaplan - nicht blank waren. Ihre Leiche war noch nicht vollständig verwest, was die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch abstoßender und abscheulicher machte. Der spitze Schrei den der Geist ausgestoßen hatte, hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren wider._

„_Das war es dann.", Sam blickte wieder auf, sah Dean zu wie er sich seinen Rucksack schnappte und nickte ihm ihm bestätigend zu. Sie sollten sich auf den Weg machen und er spürte auch wie die Müdigkeit langsam Besitz von ihm ergriff.  
„Ja, das war es dann."_

_Dean seufzte erschöpft und blickte sich aus dem Augenwinkel um. „Den verdammten Gestank kriege ich nie wieder aus meinen Klamotten. Lass uns verschwinden."_

_Es war nie eine gute Idee nach einem erledigten, getanen Job zu lange am Ort des Geschehens zu bleiben. Das hatte ihnen schon oft genug die größten Probleme bereitet. „Na los."_

_Ohne darauf zu warten das auch der Jüngere sich in Bewegung setzte, lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung Ausgang. Missmutig betrachtete er sein Shirt und seine Hose. So schnell würde er den Geruch ganz sicher nicht los werden und er sehnte sich bereits nach einer schönen ausgiebigen Dusche.  
„Geh nicht."_

_Unnatürlich hallten die geflüsterten Worte wieder und Dean blieb erstarrt stehen. Perplex blickte er über seine Schulter. Sam stand noch wie festgefroren da, rührte sich nicht und auch sein gesenkter Kopf lies Dean verwirrt die Stirn runzeln. _

„_Was? Wieso nicht?", abwartend griff er nach dem Riemen seines Rucksacks, zog ihn etwas weiter hoch ehe er ihm von den Schultern fiel. Er wusste das er sehr empfindlich war was seinen kleinen Bruder anging und das er sich oftmals Sorgen machte ohne das der geringste Grund dafür bestand, dennoch konnte er diese leise Stimme in seinem Inneren nicht ignorieren die ihm unaufhörlich zuflüsterte das etwas geschehen würde. „Sam, komm schon. Wir sollten verschwinden."_

„_Geh nicht.", wiederholte Sam leise, den Blick unverwandt zu Boden gerichtet und Dean überkam mit einem mal ein schlechtes Gefühl. Nicht das Sam ihm nicht genug Sorge bereitet hatte, gerade in den letzten Wochen, doch er verhielt sich in letzter Zeit eigenartig. _

„_Ich brauche dich."_

_Dean spürte wie seine Kehle trocken wurde und wie seine Hände sich geradezu Halt suchend in den Riemen seiner Tasche krallten. „Sam du – ", hauchte er nur, kaum fähig ein Wort zu sagen ohne das das unüberhörbare Zittern in seiner Stimme die Nervosität verriet, die ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Ihn an die blanke Angst aushändigte._

_'Es ist nichts.', sprach er sich selbst ins Gewissen. Sam hatte nur einen sentimentalen Moment. Es drohte keine Gefahr. _

„_Klar, ohne mich wärst du auch völlig aufgeschmissen.", warf er dem anderen witzelnd und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an den Kopf, hoffend das Sam wieder zur Besinnung kommen würde, genauso wie er selbst. _

_Doch Dean's leise Vorahnung bestätigte sich als der andere den Kopf langsam anhob und ihn durch glasige, verletzte Augen anblickte. „Lass mich nicht allein."_

_Dean hielt den Atem an, völlig gefesselt von dem Leid und dem Kummer der ihm aus den braun-grünen Augen entgegen strahlte. _

_Nur einen Augenblick lang starrte er den Jüngeren an, nicht im Stande sich gegen diese Emotionen abschirmen zu können, bis Sam sich fallen lies, auf die Knie fiel und dennoch seinen Blick nicht von dem anderen abwandte. Als wäre Dean alles was ihn an diese Welt binden würde, alles was ihn in diesem Leben hielt._

„_Sam!", aus seiner Starre gerissen, lies Dean seine Tasche achtlos fallen und stürzte zu seinem Bruder, kniete sich neben ihn und ergriff seinen Oberarm. „Was redest du denn da? Sam! Was ist los?"_

_Dean spürte den Kloß in seinem Hals der von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer weiter an schwellte, während er das Gefühl hatte das sein Herz es Sam gleich tat, das Leid spürte und selbst begann Blut zu weinen._

„_Sam!", sanft nahm er die Hand von dem Oberarm und legte sie an Sam's Hals, hielt ihn fest und erwiderte den verzweifelten Blick, der sich für ewig in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben schien._

„_Verlass mich nicht."_

_Sprachlos starrte er dem Jüngeren in die Augen, nicht wissend was er tun sollte, wie er reagieren sollte, was er dem anderen sagen sollte. Völlig überfordert schüttelte er bloß den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich lass dich nicht allein Sammy. Was - was ist denn los mit dir?"_

_Scheinbar erleichtert nickte Sam leicht, während sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel löste und über seine Wange rann, eine unverwechselbare Spur hinter sich herzog. _

_Dean schluckte schwer, strich ihm die Träne sanft aus dem Gesicht, hoffend das er mit dieser kleinen Geste auch die Verzweiflung in seinem kleinen Bruder vertreiben konnte und für einen Moment glaubte er sich sicher als Sam seinen Kopf senkte, sie auf Dean's Schulter legte und tief durchatmete._

„_Sam, was - „, dem Wahnsinn näher als er es jemals geglaubt oder befürchtet hatte schloss er seine Arme um den anderen, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt als der Körper mit einem mal völlig nach lies und haltlos fiel, nur durch Dean's Arme vor dem harten Aufprall bewahrt wurde._

o-O-o

Dean schluckte schwer als er das Fläschchen in seiner Hand hin und her drehte, sich wohl bewusst das sich nichts an seinem Vorhaben ändern würde und dennoch konnte er nicht dagegen an eine leise Angst in sich zu verspüren.

Hätte ein Wesen, eine Gestalt seinen kleinen Bruder angegriffen hätte Dean keinen Augenblick lang gezögert. Mit jedem und allem hätte er es aufgenommen um ihn zu beschützen und zu bewahren. Doch er hatte nicht geahnt das er es mit Sam's eigens erschaffenen Dämonen aufnehmen musste.

„Okay. Versuchen wir es.", flüsterte er leise, stand auf und trat an das Bett heran, betrachtete den darin liegenden einen Moment und sah einen kleinen Jungen vor sich. Die Tränenspuren noch im sanften Mondlicht zu erkennen und die smaragdgrüne Decke um sich gewickelt als wenn es das einzige wäre was ihn vor dem Grauen der Welt bewahren konnte.

Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern, schraubte Dean die Flasche auf und kippte den gesamten Inhalt über Sam's Gesicht und Körper – doch es tat sich nichts.

„Was zum Teufel - „, flüsterte Dean, riss die auf dem Boden liegende Tasche in die Höhe und fischte nach einer weiteren Flasche. Doch auch als er diese ausleerte geschah nichts.

„Dean?", irritiert beobachtete er wie der Jüngere sich langsam, scheinbar schwach aufsetzte und sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Was tust du denn da?"

Er blinzelte mehrere Male, doch das Bild das sich ihm bot veränderte sich nicht. Sam hatte sich ohne die geringsten Schwierigkeiten aufgesetzt und starrte ihn nun an als wenn er den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Dean, sag mir bitte das du mich gerade taufen oder wecken -, aber nicht von einem Dämonen befreien wolltest.", beinahe vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Gegenüber an, schnalzte dann allerdings mit der Zunge.

„Sam?", der Angesprochene blickte fragend auf.

Dean blickte sich einen Moment um. Wurde er paranoid? Wenn kein Dämon Sam so zu schaffen gemacht hatte, dann gab es nur eine logische Erklärung und mit dieser kam Dean noch viel weniger zurecht. Leise seufzend setzte er sich neben seinen kleinen Bruder, nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um die richtigen Worte zu wählen und blickte ihn dann ernst an. „Was war los?"

Sam lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, sah den Ernst der sich auf Dean's Gesichtszüge gelegt hatte und zuckte unwissend mit der Schulter. „Was soll los gewesen sein?"

„Wieso hast du geglaubt das ich dich verlassen und alleine zurücklassen würde?"

Entgeistert sah der jüngere Winchester ihn an und Dean konnte regelrecht beobachten wie Sam's Haut allmählich an Farbe verlor als er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern lies. Doch ehe er erneut ansetzen konnte war Sam bereits aufgesprungen als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas entdeckte.

„Sam!", ungeduldig schlug Dean mit der geschlossenen Faust auf die Matratze ein, endlich eine Antwort verlangend denn mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde wurde er sich immer sicherer das Sam größere Probleme bevorstanden und somit auch ihm selbst.

Kaum ansprechbar ging Sam zur Tür, riss sie regelrecht auf und Dean erkannte zu seinem Entsetzen Bobby der die beiden verärgert ansah.

„Solltet ihr nicht unterwegs sein und einen Geist jagen?"

„Was?", verdutzt sah Sam zu Dean rüber, trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite und lies den Freund ihres Vaters eintreten.

„Ich dachte ihr wolltet den Geist jagen."

Der deutliche Vorwurf in seiner Stimme brachte allmählich das Fass zum überlaufen und Dean erhob sich ruckartig und trat einige Schritte auf den anderen zu.

„Wir haben den Geist von Miranda Kaplan ins Jenseits befördert und wir haben im Moment größere Probleme!", vergewissernd das der jüngere Winchester noch da war, warf er ihm einen kontrollierenden Blick zu ehe er sich wieder Bobby zu wandte. „Sam hat Aussetzer. Er tut und sagt Dinge von denen er später nichts mehr weiß."

Dean wollte sich nicht nur rechtfertigen, doch ihm war gar nicht bewusst das er im gleichen Atemzug eine stille Bitte ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht würden sie zu Dritt eine Lösung finden. Bobby wusste mehr als sie, hatte über Jahre hinweg die Bücher studiert, selbst welche verfasst und war ein Mitstreiter ihres Vaters gewesen. Möglich das er wusste was vor sich ging, denn Dean wusste sich keinen Rat mehr.

„Wovon redest du denn da?", mischte sich Sam ein, mittlerweile davon überzeugt das Dean ihm etwas entscheidendes vorenthielt. Dean antwortete nicht, beobachtete stattdessen wie sich die Bedenken und die Beunruhigung in Bobby's Augen und in seiner Gestik widerspiegelten.

„Was? Sag es.", verlangte er ohne Umschweife zu wissen und Sam spannte sich leicht an als er die Kälte in Dean's Worten wahrnahm. Egal was es war und völlig gleich was vor sich ging, es war mit Sicherheit nichts gutes.

„Dann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät.", Bobby seufzte geschlagen, ging an den Jungs vorbei und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der ihm am nächsten stand, hob seine Hand und zog seine Kappe von seinem Kopf.

„Zu spät wofür?"

Aus einem inneren Impuls hob Sam seine Hand, legte sie beschwichtigend auf Dean's Schulter, denn er spürte regelrecht wie die Zündschnur seines Bruders sich immer mehr dem Ende neigte.

Ihr ehemaliger Mentor blickte auf und ein klarer Verdacht schlich sich in seine Gedanken als er Sam von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Der Geist den ihr jagen solltet war nicht der Geist von Miranda. Ich dachte das hättet ihr begriffen."

Vollends irritiert blickte Sam zu seinem Bruder und senkte seine Hand wieder. „Aber es gab hier nur diesen Fall. Ich hab es selbst überprüft."

Dean spürte regelrecht wie die Erkenntnis schleichend von ihm Besitz ergriff als er die Geschehnisse noch einmal in seinem Kopf Revue passieren lies. Es war so einleuchtend das er kaum damit rechnen konnte.

Langsam wand Dean sich ab und griff sich sprachlos an die Stirn, bemerkte nicht wie der Älteste im Raum nur bestätigend nickte.

„Sie ist ja auch nicht hier, sondern in Randallstown. Ihr habt sie mitgebracht.", etwas in Bobby sträubte sich dagegen es laut auszusprechen. Die Jungs hatten in ihrem Leben genug durchgestanden, doch wer sich einmal für diesen Job und diesen Weg entschied, kam niemals mehr davon los. Das sah er an sich selbst. Sie hatten es nicht verdient den gleichen Weg gehen zu müssen, ständig mit solchen Situationen konfrontiert werden zu müssen. Doch mittlerweile hingen sie zu tief drin als das sie gefahrlos hätten aussteigen können.

Sam starrte von dem einen zum anderen. Beide schienen sich einig zu sein, doch worüber?

„Was ist hier los!", verlangte er augenblicklich zu wissen und ballte seine Hände zur Faust. Dean hatte sich vor das Fenster gestellt, die Arme verschränkt. Von ihm konnte er wohl kaum eine Antwort verlangen. „Bobby."

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Kein Grund zur Panik Sam. Wir kriegen diesen Geist schon.", versicherte er ihm und warf ihm einen ermutigenden Blick zu den Sam noch gut in Erinnerung hatte. Als Kind hatte er sich bei diesen Worten und diesem Lächeln immer sicher gefühlt, doch jetzt wo er älter war und verstand das Bobby ihm dieses Gefühl immer dann vermittelt hatte wenn ihr Vater wieder zu einer Jagd aufgebrochen war, wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht.

„Und wenn nicht?"

Dean wandte seinen Kopf bei Sam's leiser Stimme um, blickte über seine Schulter und wandte ihn sofort wieder ab als er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm wie Bobby ansetzte um ihm die Antwort zu geben, die er verlangte. „Dann wird es für Dean mehr als ungemütlich."

**Tbc**

**Selene**


	4. While I couldn't reach you

Anmerkung: Möchte mich ganz herzlich bei liddlepierat bedanken. Hab dir ja schon geschrieben das dieser Kommentar mir Flügel verleiht hat. Vielen lieben dank nochmal.

So, hoffe ihr bleibt mir noch ein wenig erhalten ^^

Zum Schluss möchte ich noch anmerken das diese Kapitel ursprünglich an einer anderen Stelle hätte aufhören sollen, doch dann ist mir aufgefallen das das Chap zu lang geworden wäre.

Bin gespannt welche Reaktionen von euch kommen ;)

Genug gequatscht. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – While I couldn't reach you**

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen fuhr Sam den Rand seines Bechers mit den Fingerspitzen nach, streichelte beinahe sanft die weiße Pappe während er den schwarzen Inhalt betrachtete. Der Schaum seines Kaffees war gänzlich verschwunden und er hatte zugesehen wie ein Bläschen nach dem anderen geplatzt war. Abwesend blickte er auf seinen Finger, als dieser über eine leichte Erhebung strich. Es war die Stelle an der die beiden Enden der Pappe zusammengeklebt wurden und für einen Moment fragte er sich ob ihm diese Unebenheit jemals zuvor aufgefallen war bei all dem Kaffee den er in seinem Leben bisher verzehrt hatte.

„Gehen wir das nochmal durch.", nur sehr langsam hob Sam den Blick, wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete wie sich Dean's Lippen bewegten.

„Miranda Kaplan war nicht der Geist den wir jagen sollten."

Bobby nickte leicht, sah seinen Becher Kaffee, der mittlerweile leer war, einen Moment an ehe er den Blick des älteren Winchester-Sprösslings erwiderte. „Ein guter Job, aber sie war nicht der Geist um den ihr euch hättet kümmern sollen."

Dean nickte nur wiederholt, spürte Sam's Blick auf sich und ignorierte ihn dennoch, obwohl er wusste das sein kleiner Bruder nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Okay, sie war es nicht. Wir hätten in Randallstown einen Geist vernichten müssen, aber da war kein Geist Bobby.", der Angesprochene hob den Blick, sich nicht darüber im klaren wann er den Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte und widmete sich ganz Dean.

„Bist du dir sicher? Wenn ihr mich angerufen hättet, als ihr noch dort wart, statt einfach weiterzufahren - „, Bobby unterbrach sich selbst und kratzte sich mit einem Finger an der Schläfe. Er hätte ihnen keine genaueren Informationen geben können, doch bis auf diesen Vampir – den sie ausgeschaltet hatten - musste noch ein anderes Geschöpf dort sein Unwesen treiben. „Erzähl mir doch mal ganz genau was nach eurem Vampir-Fall alles passiert ist."

Ergebend seufzte Dean, hob seinen leeren Becher an und begann ihn in seiner Hand und mithilfe seiner Finger langsam im Kreis zu drehen. „Danach ist nicht viel geschehen. Ich war abends noch unterwegs und hab mich mit der Kleinen getroffen, die uns die Kopien der Polizeiakten besorgt hat."

Er dachte einen Moment zurück, dachte an die junge Frau die ihm gegenüber gesessen und ihn angelächelt hatte, doch nicht der kleinste Funken Zweifel kam in ihm auf.

„Weiter."

Zwischen ihm und Sam waren noch einige Zentimeter frei. Sie berührten sich nichts im geringsten und doch spürte Dean wie sein kleiner Bruder sich leicht verspannte, auch wenn er es nicht einmal aus dem Augenwinkel hätte wahrnehmen können.

„Ich war vielleicht zwei Stunden weg gewesen, als Sam auf meinem Handy anrief.", Bobby richtete sich bei diesen Worten leicht auf.

„Warum?", wollte er gleich und ohne Umschweife wissen und Dean seufzte ehe er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte und den Becher auf den Tisch abstellte.

„Er hat nur gesagt das er mich braucht. Da war ich auch schon unterwegs. Als ich ankam lag Sam im Bett und hat tief und fest geschlafen. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als wäre nichts passiert und er hat geleugnet angerufen zu haben, aber - „, ohne in seine Richtung zu blicken, deutete Dean ein vages Nicken in die Richtung seines Sitznachbarn und zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „ - auch sein Handy hat bewiesen das er mich sehr wohl angerufen hat. Er kann sich nur nicht daran erinnern."

„Ihr wisst was das heißt?", prüfend und ganz in die alte Rolle des Mentors verfallend, besah er sich die Mimik und Gestik der beiden Jungs genauer. Doch während Dean scheinbar seinem Blick auswich und stattdessen zum Fenster schaute, sah er in Sam's Augen eine leise Hoffnung und eine deutliche stille Bitte. Dem Ältesten in der Runde war bewusst das der Langhaarige das Rätsel schon längst gelöst hätte, doch offensichtlich war er noch viel zu verwirrt von dem Gesagten und Gehörten.

„Okay, dann erzählt mir nochmal was auf dem Friedhof vorgefallen ist."

Ehe das widerspenstige Funkeln in Dean's Augen zunehmen konnte, griff Bobby in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, die er noch immer trug, und zog seinen silbernen Flachmann hervor. Er wusste das er den Jungen so nicht zum reden bringen konnte, doch er kannte sie seit ihrer Kindheit. Der Ältere der beiden brauchte einen kräftigen Schluck, da war er sich sicher.

Dean's Mundwinkel hob sich leicht als ihm der Flachmann nicht gerade dezent vorgestellt wurde und griff ohne zu zögern danach. Erst nachdem er den Verschluss aufgedreht, einen guten Schluck getrunken und den Flachmann – noch geöffnet – auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte, erwiderte er den wartenden Blick.

„Das hab ich dir doch schon - „, den Satz noch nicht über die Lippen gebracht, schlug Bobby mit der Faust auf den Tisch und sah ihn zurechtweisend an.

„Ich will jedes Wort wissen. Jedes Wort kann entscheidend sein."

Noch ein wenig widerwillig fügte Dean sich doch und blickte auf seine offenen Handflächen. „Geh nicht; ich brauche dich; lass mich nicht allein; verlass mich nicht.", zählte er auf was er noch in seiner Erinnerung trug und sah zu seinem Bruder als dieser den Kopf leicht senkte.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern.", flüsterte dieser leise und Dean sah zum ersten Mal, seit klar wurde das sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten, einen unbeugsamen und eigenwilligen Glanz in den grün-braunen Augen auf schimmern.

Bobby beobachtete zufrieden wie der ungebrochene Wille des Jüngeren langsam zurückkehrte und war sich sicher das Sam den ersten Schock überwunden zu haben schien.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euer Bad im Selbstmitleid verschieben, wir haben größere Probleme. Ihr Zwei habt es nämlich geschafft eine 'verlorene Seele' zu übersehen, die ihr hättet finden müssen und die jetzt euch gefunden hat.", wetterte er gleich drauf los und blickte abwechselnd von dem einen zum anderen.

„Eine was?", fragte Dean sofort nach, doch statt Bobby war es Sam der ihm antwortete.

„Eine 'verlorene Seele', auch als 'verwirrte Seele' bekannt. Das sind die Seelen von Menschen die nicht aus Rache oder Zorn auf der Erde verweilen, sondern aus Sehnsucht."

Dean hob eine Augenbraue, weniger angetan von dieser Information und rutschte leicht auf seinem Stuhl herum um auch Sam ansehen zu können.

„Sehnsucht? Eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen oder ihr Leben sinnvoll zu beenden?"

Bobby und Sam schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und Dean verdrehte die Augen und hob theatralisch die Arme in die Höhe ehe er sie wieder unbeeindruckt fallen lies. „Könnte einer von euch beiden wandelnden Lexika mir endlich eine Erklärung oder Definition geben?"

Sam drehte sich augenblicklich auf seinem Stuhl, wandte sich so mit dem Oberkörper zu Dean. „Pass auf, es ist viel mehr ein innerer Wunsch der sie dazu verleitet hier zu bleiben. Manchmal passiert es das Geister ihren Mitmenschen zuliebe da bleiben um sie zu schützen oder zu trösten. Deswegen ist es in vielen Ländern auch nicht erlaubt zu weinen wenn Menschen von ihnen gehen, damit der Geist unbeirrt und unbelastet seinem Weg folgen und ins Jenseits eintreten kann. Es ist der tiefe Wunsch nach etwas. Eine Sehnsucht eben."

Dean wandte seinen Blick schnell zu Bobby als der die Erklärung fortsetzte.

„Normalerweise sind solche Geister auch nicht gefährlich, doch je nachdem was ihr tiefer Wunsch ist - „, er zuckte leicht mit der Schulter, lies den Satz unbeendet und sah zu Sam hinüber. Es wunderte ihn keineswegs das es dem Jüngeren besser zu gehen schien, denn allmählich hatte wohl auch er verstanden was passiert war und warum er sich nicht erinnerte. „Jedenfalls können diese Seelen auch nicht mit den Lebenden interagieren, aber offenbar ist Sam sehr empfindlich für das Übernatürliche."

Dean sah einen Augenblick zur Seite, ehe er zu Sam sah. Er hatte beinahe vergessen das er diesen Dickkopf auch teilweise vor sich selbst beschützen musste.  
„Soweit waren wir schon.", sagte er eilig ehe eine weitere groß ausgelegte Erklärung folgen konnte. Noch nicht mit diesem Wissen zufrieden, verschränkte er seine Hände ineinander und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Sie hat Sam als Medium genutzt, aber was will sie?"

„Was sie will? Oder was sie nicht will?", Bobby ahmte die Haltung nach, verschränkte allerdings seine Arme statt seine Hände und sah den Jungen vor sich direkt in die Augen. „Sie will nicht das du gehst."

o-O-o

„Hast du irgendetwas gefunden?"

Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf, gab einen weiteren, zusätzlichen Suchbegriff ein und seufzte leise als auch dieser Versuch an Informationen zu kommen fehl schlug.

„Ich versteh einfach nicht was sie von dir will."

Augenblick stahl sich ein freches Grinsen auf Dean's Lippen und er warf seinem Bruder einen regelrecht belehrenden Blick zu.

„Du kannst ihr doch nicht zum Vorwurf machen das sie mich will."

Sam verdrehte die Augen und verkniff es sich einen Kommentar abzugeben. Er wusste das Dean bloß von der Tatsache ablenken wollte das ihm Gefahr drohte und gerade das war es was Sam dazu animierte seine Nachforschungen zu intensivieren und schnellstmöglich Antworten zu finden. Die Frage war nur wonach er suchen musste. Den meisten Menschen war der Begriff der 'verlorenen Seele' kein Begriff und nach Todesanzeigen Ausschau zu halten war auch keine Hilfe, geschweige denn ein Fortschritt. Schließlich wussten sie nicht wie lange dieser Geist nun schon ziellos umher wandelte.

Gespannt sah Dean auf als die Eingangstür sich öffnete und Bobby wieder hereinkam. „Und?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte und warf die Tür hinter sich zu ehe er auf die zwei Jungs zuging.

„Es gibt gute und schlechte Nachrichten."

Dean lies die Schultern sinken und lies sich auf den Sessel fallen. Er hasste es wenn Sätze oder Erklärungen mit diesen Worten begannen.

„Die gute Nachricht ist das ich eine Vermutung habe wer sie ist. Zumindest war sie eine der zwei Toten die eine tragische Geschichte erlebt- und in Randallstown gelebt haben. Außer ihr gab es zwar noch eine Frau, doch die können wir wohl ausschließen weil sie bei einem Brand ihre Kinder verloren hat . Sie würde wohl eher ein wachsames Auge auf Kinder haben als Dean zu verfolgen."

Sam nickte bestätigend und warf Dean schnell einen warnenden Blick zu, ehe diesem ein neckender Kommentar über die Lippen kommen konnte. Abwehrend hob Dean leicht die Hände in die Luft und sah Bobby schließlich wieder ernster an. „Und? Was hast du heraus gefunden?"

Bobby zog ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche, schlug es auf und begann ihnen zu erzählen was sich herausgestellt hatte.

„Ihr Name war Caroline Denvers und sie ist im Oktober 1940 gestorben. Ihr Verlobter war damals auf einem kanadischen Zerstörer, der 'Magaree' stationiert. Einen Tag vor seiner Heimkehr und ihrer Hochzeit kollidierte die 'Magaree' mit einem Frachtschiff und versank im Nordatlantik. Ihr Umfeld, also auch ihre Familie und ihre Freunde, haben damals in einem Interview bekannt gegeben das sie ihn vor seiner Abreise gebeten hat nicht zu gehen und sie nicht zu verlassen. Ich habe eine Verwandte von Caroline ausfindig machen können.", gemächlich schlug er die Seite um, übersah die Notizen noch einmal ehe er das kleine Buch wieder zuklappte. „Sie hat mir Zeitungsausschnitte aus der damaligen Zeit gezeigt die ihre Mutter, Carolines Schwester, wohl aufgehoben hatte. Als sie am Tage ihrer Hochzeit die Nachricht erhalten hat das ihr Zukünftiger auf der See ums Leben gekommen ist, hat sie sich auf dem Dachboden ihres Elternhauses aufgehangen. Gekleidet in ihrem Brautkleid und den Schleier noch vor ihrem Gesicht."

Sam schüttelte sich leicht als ein kalter Schauer ihn ergriff und kaum mehr los zu lassen schien und auch Dean fühlte sich mit einem mal unwohl in seiner Haut. Was eine 'verlorene Seele' ausmachte hatte er spätestens jetzt begriffen.

„Und - „, Sam schnaufte leise, sah auf und sah Bobby noch immer ergriffen an. „Was genau will sie jetzt von Dean?"

Bobby zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Ihre Sehnsucht befriedigen. Sie wartet wohl noch heute auf seine Rückkehr. Vielleicht sieht Dean ihrem Verlobten ähnlich oder aber sie hat die Gelegenheit genutzt ein Medium gefunden zu haben."

Dean schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf und trotz der fehlenden Worte hatte er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden gewonnen. „Nein. Sie hätte sich jeden aussuchen können, aber sie hat ganz bewusst meine Nummer gewählt."

„Richtig.", warf nun auch Sam ein und nickte mehrmals beiläufig. „Sie hätte Unmengen von Möglichkeiten gehabt aber sie hat Dean angerufen."

Erschöpft lies sich Bobby wieder auf den Stuhl fallen auf dem er bereits zuvor gesessen hatte und zog seine Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen. „Dann liegt es vielleicht wirklich daran das Dean ihrem Verlobten ähnlich sieht. Vielleicht hat er auch etwas an sich was sie an ihn erinnert."

„Ein zu großer Zufall.", fragend blickte er über die Schulter und sah den Kurzhaarigen abwartend an.

„Ich sehe ihrem Verlobten ähnlich und zufälligerweise konnte sie Sam als Medium nutzen? Nein.", bestimmt schüttelte Dean den Kopf und betrachtete nebenbei das Muster ihres Teppichs.

„Was auch immer es ist - „, leitete ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ein und sah ein Mal in die Runde, „ - es fehlt noch die schlechte Nachricht."

Sam hob die Augenbrauen, sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an. „Und das soll die gute gewesen sein?"

Allerdings wusste er auch ohne die Bestätigung das sich diese Informationen tatsächlich als die gute Nachricht entpuppen würden. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ohne Bobby noch tagelang an ihren Recherchen gesessen, ehe sie etwas halbwegs brauchbares gefunden hätten.

„Ja. Ihre Knochen existieren nicht mehr."

Entsetzt sah Dean auf. „Was?"

Ein leichtes Nicken war jedoch die einzige Antwort die er erhielt.

„Was soll das heißen ihre Knochen existieren nicht mehr?", verlangte Sam nachdrücklicher zu wissen, stand auf und trat auf den Stuhl zu auf dem Bobby saß.

„Einäscherung. Ihre Leiche wurde damals verbrannt und ihre Asche wurde über das Meer gestreut."

Sich bewusst das eine Vernichtung des Geistes damit ausgeschlossen war, schluckte Dean schwer und sah sich beinahe suchend im Raum um, auch wenn er wusste das die Lösung zu ihrem Problem sich weder in der Musterung des Teppichs, noch in den Ecken der Regale finden lassen würde.

„Dann gibt es einen Gegenstand. Etwas was sie an diese Welt bindet."

Bobby seufzte und beobachtete wie Sam's Pupillen unruhig hin und her huschten, die Blicke suchend über sein und auch Dean's Gesicht wanderten.

„Es könnte alles mögliche sein Sam. Allein ihre Nichte hat Unmengen an Andenken gesammelt. Von den Zeitungsberichten bis hin zu dem Schmuck ihrer Tante. Wir würden zu lange brauchen."

In seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, betrachtete Dean den Stoff der Sesselarmlehne und strich mit seinem Handrücken immer wieder über den überzogenen Stoff. Ein unangenehmes Prickeln zog sich über seine Haut als es kratzte. Nur dumpf, wie in Watte gehüllt, hörte er wie die beiden diskutierten, vorhandene Optionen abwogen und ihre Pläne doch wieder verwarfen bis er selbst bemerkte das sie so nicht weiterkommen würden und es nur einen Weg gab.

„Wir geben ihr was sie will."

Sekunden verstrichen ohne das Dean die anderen auch nur atmen hörte und so hob er seinen Blick, strich sich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Handrücken um das lästige Kribbeln loszuwerden.

Ihre Münder waren leicht geöffnet, ihre Augen ein wenig geweitet und Dean wusste das sie aus diesem Zustand kaum erwachen würden solange er keine Erklärung gab.

„Wir geben ihr was sie will. Ihr habt selbst gesagt das ein tiefer, unbändiger Wunsch diese Geister hier verweilen lässt. Ihre Sehnsucht hält sie schließlich hier gefangen und die wird erst gestillt wenn ihr Verlobter endlich heimkehrt. Wenn sie glaubt in mir ihren Verlobten zu sehen, dann lassen wir sie eben in dem Glauben."

Noch immer zu perplex von dem Gehörten wandte Bobby nur langsam den Kopf ab und sah zu dem jüngeren Winchester, in der Hoffnung das ihm Argumente einfallen würden – ob nun für oder gegen den Vorschlag.

„Was?", fassungslos ging Sam ein paar Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu nur um wieder einen zurückzutreten und deutete aus dem ersten Impuls zur Tür. „Du willst da rausgehen, dich als ihr Verlobter ausgeben und hoffen das das ihre Sehnsucht stillt?"

Unbeeindruckt von Ton und Lautstärke des Jüngeren nickte er ruhig. „Ja."  
Spottend lächelte Sam, schnaufte schließlich und drehte Dean wieder den Rücken zu ehe er es sich anders überlegte und einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zuging.

„Du - „, Dean sah den durchschlagenden Unglauben auf den Zügen des anderen und für einen Moment vergaß er das sie nicht alleine waren.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit Sam."

„Nein!", von der Sorge geleitet seinen großen Bruder auf einem Silbertablett servieren zu müssen, strich sich Sam fahrig durch die Haare, wandte seine Schritte nach links, nach rechts, ehe er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Und was willst du tun? Sie herzlich begrüßen, ihr einen schönen Aufenthalt im Jenseits wünschen und hoffen das sie verschwindet? Wir sind Jäger Dean! Wir sind keine Ghostwhisperer, denn weder du noch ich heißen Jennifer Love Hewitt!"

Dean schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gratuliere Sammy. Allmählich verstehst du was Sarkasmus bedeutet. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich beeindruckend oder originell, aber du machst Fortschritte."

Bobby atmete tief durch während er skeptisch zwischen den beiden Streithähnen hin und her blickte. Ein Konflikt war nun wirklich das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den bisher miterlebten Streitereien und Auseinandersetzung war das hier kaum mehr als eine kleine nichtige Meinungsverschiedenheit, das war ihm bewusst. Doch er wusste eben auch sehr genau das hierdurch ein größerer Streit zwischen den beiden Brüdern aufkommen konnte.

„Jetzt haltet endlich den Rand!", kommandierte Bobby und stand wieder auf, stellte sich zwischen sie und warf Sam einen strengen, autoritären Blick zu, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
Wie erhofft gab Sam widerwillig nach, warf dem Älteren noch einen ungläubigen und absolut widerstrebenden Blick zu ehe er sich zurück an den Tisch setzte und auf das Möbelstück vor ihm starrte. Jedem im Raum war bewusst das Sam von dieser Idee nichts hielt und sie keinesfalls unterstützen würde.

„Gut. Wie viele Möglichkeiten bleiben uns?", fragte er, ohne Sam's unterdrückter Wut und Sorge weitere Beachtung zu schenken und wandte sich zu dem ruhigeren der beiden.

Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verzog leicht den Mundwinkel in einer nachdenklichen Geste nach unten. „Nicht viele. Wir könnten all ihre übergebliebenen Sachen vernichten, doch da könnten wir genauso gut das Haus ihrer Nichte abfackeln. Einen allzu großen Unterschied würde das nicht mehr machen. Unser Problem wäre zwar gelöst aber die Gefahr das die Kleine uns nach ihrem Tod als Geist verfolgt und sich rächen will ist doch zu groß.", sagte er, mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, obwohl in seinen Augen der Ernst geschrieben stand. Er zuckte leicht mit der Schulter und lehnte sich wieder etwas vor, stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und verschränkte die Hände ineinander.

„Wir haben aber keine Garantie das es funktionieren wird.", Dean nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Richtig. Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit das es ein Gegenstand sein könnte, der sich nicht in den Händen ihrer Nichte befindet. Außerdem wissen wir nicht ob es tatsächlich ein Gegenstand ist der sie an diese Welt bindet. Es könnte einzig und allein ihre Sehnsucht sein. Ihre Knochen existieren schon lange nicht mehr – was bleibt uns den anderes übrig?", Dean ignorierte das verächtliche Schnaufen seines Bruders und erwiderte lediglich Bobby's Blick.

„Na schön."

Beide zuckten leicht zusammen als Sam daraufhin seinen Stuhl ruckartig nach hinten schob und aufstand. Sein Widerwille erfüllte mittlerweile nicht nur seine Augen, sondern seine gesamte Körperhaltung und Dean wusste das es sinnlos wäre ihn jetzt aufhalten zu wollen. Mit festen Schritten verließ er kommentarlos das Zimmer und warf die Tür wütend hinter sich zu.

Einen Augenblick lang hüllten die Übriggebliebenen sich in Schweigen bevor Dean schließlich aufstand und seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans steckte. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."

Bobby nickte leicht, warf noch einen Blick zu der Tür durch die der jüngere Winchester eben gestürmt war und drehte sich in die gleiche Richtung. „Ich werde dir die Uniform eines Marines besorgen, vielleicht lockt sie das ja an."

Dean schnaufte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. Allein die Vorstellung ein Marine zu sein war zu abstrus um es wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Kaum das Bobby die Tür erreicht und seine Hand auf die Klinke gelegt hatte, hielt er inne als er wieder angesprochen wurde. Abwartend blickte er über seine Schulter und sah in Dean's Haltung das was zuvor sein kleiner Bruder versucht hatte zu verbergen. Sorge.

„Was passiert mit Sam?"

Bobby lächelte leicht. Egal was John Winchester aus seinen beiden Söhnen gemacht,- zu was er sie gefordert, gezwungen und gedrillt hatte, eines musste man ihm zugestehen.

„Keine Sorge. Sie wird ihm nichts tun."

Es war sein Verdienst das es zwischen den beiden Brüdern ein so unerschütterliches Band gab.

o-O-o

Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stand Dean nun vor dem Spiegel und hatte – statt sich selbst zu betrachten und zu bewundern – die Spiegelung seines kleinen Bruders beobachtet.

Ab dem Augenblick an, als er seine Finger nach der Uniform ausgestreckt hatte, hatte Sam sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegt und wenn Dean nicht das leichte heben und senken seiner Brust wahrgenommen hätte, hätte er geglaubt das Sam zu Stein erstarrt war.

Die Augen des Jüngeren waren noch immer geschlossen und nicht einmal die Pupillen schienen sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern zu bewegen. Seine Atmung war so leise und ruhig das auch seine Nasenflügel nicht mehr bebten und die Anspannung seines Körpers war einer gewollten Steife gewichen.

Dean senkte kopfschüttelnd seinen Blick und sah nun doch an sich herab. Er hatte beinahe gehofft das sie erscheinen würde sobald er sich in die dunkelblaue Kluft gezwängt hatte, doch das war sie nicht und im nach hinein musste er zugeben das, dass auch das beste war.

Hier im Motel gab es weder genug Platz um sich zu verteidigen, noch konnte er garantieren das niemand anders in ihren Kampf mit hinein gezogen wurde.

„Na? Was sagst du Sammy?", schelmisch grinsend wandte er sich um, drehte sich ein Mal um sich selbst und breitete die Arme aus.

Nur langsam öffnete der Angesprochene die Augen, besah sich seinen Bruder ganz genau.

„Ich dachte du wolltest als Kind immer Feuerwehrmann werden.", erwiderte er nur in einer monotonen Tonlage und erhob sich von dem Bett auf dem er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte.

Dean hob beide Schultern an, lies sie kurz darauf wieder fallen und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, unwissend was er mit ihnen tun sollte, denn allzu wohl fühlte er sich in diesem Kostüm nicht.

Obwohl die Verkleidungen einen Teil ihres Jobs ausmachten und Dean es eigentlich immer amüsant fand in die verschiedensten Rollen zu schlüpfen, konnte er der Uniform die er trug nicht allzu viel abgewinnen. Auch wenn er sich dem anderen geradezu präsentiert hatte, fühlte er sich unbehaglich unter dessen Blick. Natürlich wusste er das der jüngere seine Bedenken hatte was ihr Vorhaben anging, doch irgendetwas war anders. Eventuell war es auch gerade das – die Vermutung das etwas anders war – was ihn unruhig stimmte.

Sam nickte leicht, ging einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Vorsichtig griff er ihm an dem Hals und richtete den Kragen des Hemdes sorgfältig. Dean runzelte minimal die Stirn, zog seine Augenbrauen ein klein wenig zusammen und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Gegenüber. Es war ihm so deutlich anzusehen das es Sam noch immer nicht passte, das er noch immer gegen ihren Plan war. Doch ehe er das Ausmaß von Sam's Sorge wirklich begreifen und verstehen konnte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und deutete zur Tür. „Lass uns gehen. Bobby wartet am Treffpunkt auf uns.", war alles was er sagte ehe er sich zur Tür begab und durch diese hindurch trat.

o-O-o

Dean schüttelte sich demonstrativ und warf einen misstrauischen Blick über ihre Umgebung.

„Warum muss es denn auch der Friedhof sein?"

Bobby nickte beiläufig in eine gewisse Richtung und Dean folgte seiner Deutung, erkannte allerdings nicht was er meinte.

„Ihre Gräber sind dort hinten.", erklärte er nur als keiner Erwiderung kam und überprüfte routiniert das Gewehr in seinen Händen. Auch wenn sie damit nicht allzu viel bewirken konnten, verschaffte ihnen ein Schuss zumindest die nötige Zeit um von hier zu verschwinden.

„Ich dachte sie wäre verbrannt worden?" Irritiert sah Sam ihn an und warf einen Blick über die vielen Gräber.

„Seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden und sie wurde verbrannt, das stimmt. Die Gräber sind lediglich symbolisch."

Verstehend nickte Dean und seufzte schwer. „Dann lasst es uns hinter uns bringen. Ich kann's kaum erwarten das Ding wieder auszuziehen. Es kratzt!"

Bobby nickte ihm zu, zog sich schließlich zurück und setzte sich in den Impala der halb verborgen hinter einer Hecke stand.

Sam sah zu wie der wesentlich ältere Mann unter ihnen sich zurück zog und wandte sich nach anfänglichen Zögern seinem Bruder zu. „Dean - „, doch bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Ton sagen konnte, hob Dean eine Hand und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Keine sentimentalen Augenblicke."

Sam schnaufte leise und sah lächelnd zur Seite. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

„Pass auf dich auf."

Dean nickte nur und Sam trat einen weiteren Schritt von ihm zurück, fühlte sich noch immer unwohl in seiner Haut, denn er hatte begriffen das – egal was nun geschehen würde – er nicht in der Lage wäre Dean zur Hilfe zu eilen. Er hätte keine Kontrolle über sich und schließlich war es auch genau das was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte diesen Plan zu missbilligen. Oft genug hatte einer von ihnen den Lockvogel gespielt oder sich selbst in die unmöglichsten Gefahren hinein katapultiert, allein aus dem Antrieb heraus das Böse endlich in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Doch in jedem ihrer Fälle gab es eine Sicherheit, eine Konstante. Die war der jeweils andere. Sobald Sam den Köder spielte, war Dean in der Nähe um einzugreifen und umgekehrt war es nicht anders. Es war nicht der Gedanke seinen Bruder kurzzeitig alleine diesem Geist gegenüberstellen zu müssen, der ihn so besorgte. Es war viel mehr die Gewissheit das er nicht handeln und reagieren könnte wenn ihr Plan fehlschlug. Seine einzige Absicherung war Bobby der sich jedoch zurückhalten würde solange Dean alles unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sam schluckte leicht, was ihm aber auch nur schwer gelang. Sein Herz schien seinen Platz in seiner Brust aufgegeben zu haben und schlug nun mit aller Willenskraft in seinem Hals. Nur ein einziges Wort genügte und sein lebenswichtigstes Organ würde seinen Weg über seine Zunge finden und sich von ihm verabschieden. Tatsächlich fühlte er wie dieser irrsinnige Gedanke seiner momentanen Gefühlswelt sehr genau entsprach und während er die Augen schloss und noch einmal tief durchatmete schickte er ein letztes Stoßgebet zum Himmel hinauf, nicht wissend ob es jemals gehört geschweige denn erhört werden würde.

„Caroline.", hörte er die vertraute Stimme flüstern und mit einem Mal, nur weil er sich dieses Mal darauf vorbereitet hatte und darauf achtete, spürte er wie etwas von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn ohne große Anstrengungen überwältigte.

Dean schluckte leicht als Sam seinen Kopf nach einer schier endlosen Zeit langsam hob und blickte fragend in die braun-grünen Opale die ihn geradezu sanft und warm musterten.

Regelrecht zärtlich lächelte er ihm entgegen und Dean war sich spätestens jetzt sicher und darüber im Klaren das es nicht sein Bruder war der nun reagierte.

„Das ging ja schnell.", flüsterte Dean in einem leisen und sarkastisch angehauchten Ton, achtete darauf eine gewisse Distanz zu wahren.

„Du bist nicht gegangen."

Dean nickte leicht, blieb in seiner Rolle des liebenden heimgekehrten Verlobten und blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, denn schließlich war es immer noch die Hülle seines Bruders die ihm gegenüber stand.

„Caroline - „, begann er leise und blickte seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. Etwas war anders. Ein unbekannter Schimmer hatte sich in Sam's Augen festgesetzt, doch Dean wusste woher dieser stammte. „Du musst von dieser Welt ablassen."

Sie lächelte, noch immer mit der Hilfe von Sam's Körper und Dean fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er die Knochen dieses Wesens einfach verbrannt. Dabei war es ihm auch völlig gleich das sie kein bösartiges Geschöpf war, doch das lies sich ja auch nicht eindeutig nachweisen. Nur weil sie keine Todesanzeigen mit ihr in Verbindung bringen konnten, hieß das noch lange nicht das sie 'unschuldig' war. Abgesehen von der Tatsache das die Knochen nicht mehr existierten.

„Ist das alles was du mir zu sagen hast?", Dean spürte wie sein eigener Körper sich ohne sein Zutun leicht anspannte und erwiderte den Blick, wenn auch nicht mit dergleichen Wärme.

Stattdessen nickte er leicht und legte alle Fürsorglichkeit und Sorge die er aufbringen konnte in seine Augen, hoffend das sie es sehen und verstehen würde, auch wenn diese Gefühle nicht ihr galten. „Du musst gehen. Dein Platz ist nicht hier."

Sie lachte leise und dem älteren fuhr ein undefinierbarer Schauer über den Rücken. Die Gänsehaut zog sich nicht nur über seine Arme, sondern fand ihr Ende erst in seinen Fingerspitzen die nun unaufhörlich kribbelten.

„Es ist diese Hülle die dich derart verwirrt, nicht wahr?"

Dean stöhnte gequält und leise auf als ihm mit einem Mal schwarz vor Augen wurde, hob eine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Gesicht. Ihm war schwindlig, eine leichte Übelkeit kroch seine Kehle hinauf und er schluckte mehrere Male um dagegen anzugehen.

„Sieh mich an.", beinahe gezwungen öffnete er die Augen, sah zwischen seine noch gehobenen Finger hindurch und erkannte eine anmutige junge Frau in einem Brautkleid. Der Schleier verbarg ihr schönes Gesicht und für einen Augenblick sehnte sich Dean danach sie von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff zu befreien der sie von ihm abschirmte. Nur sehr langsam, noch völlig gefesselt von der Art wie ihr leicht gewelltes Haar sich im Wind hin und her wiegte, senkte er seine Hand und betrachtete voller Wohlwollen das Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Du gehst nicht weg, nicht wahr?", sprach sie leise, hob ihren Schleier an und warf ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung nach hinten. Dean konnte nicht anders als leicht und doch bestimmt den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht weggehen.", wisperte er und sein Blick verlor sich in den sanften Gesichtszügen. Sie hob ihre Hand, strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange und er seufzte leise als er die beruhigende Wärme dieser feingliedrigen Finger spürte.

Für einen Moment ergab er sich völlig den vorsichtigen und doch bedachten Berührungen, hielt seine Augen geschlossen aus Angst das es nur ein Traum sein könnte.

„Dean."

Der Angesprochene hob nur sehr leicht, eher widerwillig die Lider und beobachtete wie sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter lehnte.

„Ich hatte gehofft das du das sagen würdest.", wisperte sie leise, genoss die Nähe ehe sie den Blick und damit ihren Kopf wieder hob, seinem begegnete.

„Lass uns gehen.", ein geradezu fieberhaftes Strahlen legte sich auf ihre Augen und Dean konnte nicht anders als sich an diesem zu erfreuen und spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

„Lass uns von hier fortgehen. Komm mit mir. Lass uns zusammen all das Leid und den Kummer hinter uns lassen."

Ein Teil in ihm sträubte sich gegen ihre Worte, gegen diesen Wunsch mit ihr gehen zu wollen während der andere Teil, der nachdrückliche, sich nur danach sehnte ihre Hand zu ergreifen und mit ihr ihren Weg zu bestreiten, ganz gleich wohin dieser auch führen mochte.

„Ich - „. flüsterte er leise und sie sah die Verwirrung in seinem Blick, trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und hob ihre Hand, legte sie ihm fürsorglich auf die Schulter.

„Komm mit mir.", flüsterte sie und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Ich brauche dich."

Dean schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch während die Sehnsucht in ihm, ihm beinahe gänzlich den Atem raubte und ihn schier um den Verstand brachte.

Seine ganze Gefühlswelt stand Kopf. Ohne jegliches Zutun lehnte er sich leicht gegen sie, wollte ihre Nähe - ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und verzweifelte allmählich an dem Gedanken sie ziehen lassen zu müssen.

„Ich - „, wiederholte er nur und rang nach der lebensrettenden Luft die ihren Weg doch scheinbar nicht zu seinen Lungen fand. Seine Haltung lies langsam aber sicher nach und er senkte die Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht.", presste er mühsam hervor während er noch immer gegen dieses Wiederstreben in seiner Brust ankämpfte. „Du musst gehen.",

Im Kampf zwischen seinem Herzen und seinem Verstand gefangen überkam ihn die unstillbare Gier sich jeglichen Sauerstoff zu verbieten, nur um endlich mit ihr eins sein zu können, doch eine kleine penetrante Stimme in ihm flüsterte ihm warnende, geradezu drohende Worte ins Ohr. Worte die er kaum verstand, weil sie wie Sand durch die gespreitzen Finger rieselten.

„Denk nicht darüber nach. Folg deiner inneren Sehnsucht.", sagte sie verheißend, strich ihm ein weiteres Mal über die Wange und löste ihre Stirn von seiner um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können.

Nach Luft schnappend erwiderte er ihren Blick und sah für nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde braun-grüne Opale die ihn bittend und geradezu flehend ansahen. Etwas in ihm regte sich. Er spürte wie dieses Etwas in ihm gewaltsam versuchte an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, doch er fand keine Erklärung. Leicht runzelte er die Stirn, lehnte den Kopf nur ein klein wenig zur Seite. „Ich kann nicht."

Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf, stolperte einen Schritt zurück und griff sich – getroffen von seinen Worten – an die Brust. „Tu mir das nicht an!", schrie sie ihm verletzt entgegen und Dean blinzelte mehrmals, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht.", würgte er regelrecht hervor und wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab, wissend das er ihrem gepeinigten Blick keine Sekunde länger Stand halten konnte ohne sich selbst den Tod zu wünschen. Aus einem undefinierbaren Impuls heraus hob er mit einem Mal seinen Kopf, erwiderte ihren Blick und schüttelte betont langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht dein Verlobter."

Etwas in Dean's Gedanken schrie unerbittlich auf, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte gesagt, was er wahrscheinlich niemals hätte über die Lippen bringen dürfen, doch der erwartete Zorn blieb aus.

Ihr Blick wurde weicher. Mitfühlender.

„Das weiß ich doch Dean."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen verharrte Dean in seiner Bewegung, spürte allmählich wie seine Knie weich wurden und verfluchte sich selbst dafür sie so sehr verletzt zu haben.

„Du bist nicht mein Verlobter. Aber ich habe dich gehört."

Vergessend das er es gewesen war der sie auf Abstand gebracht hatte und sie fort wünschte, ging er einen Schritt näher auf sie zu bis er direkt vor ihr wieder verharrte. „Was hast du gehört?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre geschwungenen Lippen und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du würdest nicht zulassen das ihm etwas passiert.", Dean spürte wie ein stechender Schmerz in ihm heranwuchs. Ein kleiner Dorn in seinem Inneren der ihm mittlerweile drohte das Herz zu zerreissen. Er spürte so deutlich wie es begann zu bluten. „Das hast du dieser Frau versucht zu erklären, aber sie hat die Schwere deines Versprechens nicht verstanden. Sie hat nicht nachvollziehen können wie viel Schmerz und Hoffnung in diesem Schwur lag und noch immer liegt."

Ohne sein Zutun spürte Dean wie seine Augen schwerer wurden und wie sie sich stetig mit Tränen füllten.

„Mein Verlobter hat mir ein solches Versprechen gegeben, aber er konnte es nicht einhalten.", ruhig ergriff sie seine Hand, drückte sie ermutigend und Dean senkte seinen Blick um ihre Finger einen Moment lang zu betrachten. Die Wärme die sich von ihrer Haut auf seine übtrug war ihm so vertraut und auch der unaufdringliche Duft der von ihr ausging schien etwas in ihm wachrufen zu wollen.

„Du wirst es. Du wirst es einhalten können.", irritiert, noch immer zu eingenommen von den Eindrücken die er gewonnen hatte, hob er den Kopf und sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Welches Versprechen?"

Fast spielerisch verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen und näherte sich ihm.

„Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus."

Dean hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr etwas zu erwidern als sie das letzte Stück Distanz überbrückte und ihre Lippen geradezu zärtlich auf seine legte. Erleichtert schloss er seine Augen, legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Wange und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Legte all seine Verzweiflung und seine Sehnsucht in diese kleine Berührung und ignorierte wie ein gellender Schrei seine Gedanken erfüllte, ehe auch diese Stimme sich wehrlos seinem Schicksal fügte und aufgab.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen als er einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall die Stille zerriss. Instinktiv stellte er sich vor sie, sah sich suchend um, doch da war nichts. Dennoch war es sich völlig sicher einen Schuss gehört zu haben.  
„Schnell.", noch zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, wandte er sich zu ihr und sah perplex an ihr hinab. Ihr Körper flimmerte, verschwamm leicht ehe sie wieder vor ihm stand als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er sie besorgt, trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus um sie an der Schulter zu ergreifen, doch seine Hand ging einfach durch sie hindurch. Dean's Augen weiteten sich erschrocken als er die Kälte spürte die von ihr ausging und zog augenblicklich seine Hand zurück.

„Was - „, sich nicht darüber im Klaren was gerade geschah, ging Dean einen Schritt zurück, lies die junge Frau nicht aus den Augen.  
„Keine Angst. Mach dir darum bitte keine Gedanken. Wir müssen jetzt gehen, schnell. Komm mit mir.", ohne auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit vergeuden zu wollen, trat sie wieder auf ihn zu. „Wir werden zusammen bleiben."

Dean nickte nur beiläufig, nur um ihr zu verdeutlichen das er ihre Worte gehört und auch verstanden hatte, obwohl dem doch nicht so war. „Zusammen.", wiederholte er abwesend und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Körper reagierte eigenmächtig und er wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen. Zu sehr war er noch in seinen Gedanken gefangen, verwirrt von ihrer plötzlichen Kälte und dem fehlenden Duft. Doch das war schließlich nichts ausschlaggebendes.

„Gehen wir.", erfreut lächelte sie und drehte sich schwungvoll um sich selbst, bevor sie neben ihn trat und sich mit ihm langsam vom Friedhof entfernte.

„Dean."

Ein Schauer lief dem Rücken des Angesprochenen hinab. Die Stimme kam ihm ungeheuer bekannt vor. Doch ehe er sich umwenden- oder auch nur einen Blick über seine Schulter werfen konnte, schob sie sich in sein Blickfeld. „Lass uns bitte gehen."

„Dean."

Seine eigenen Bewegungen kamen ihm selbst so unglaublich langsam vor als er den Kopf leicht umher wandte und über seine Schulter sah. Sam kniete auf allen Vieren am Boden, atmete schwer und stieß sich nur mit großer Mühe vom Boden ab.

„Sam.", wisperte der Ältere verwundert, als hätte er ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen.

Mühevoll hob Sam den einen Arm, hielt sich an dem Grabstein neben sich fest um zumindest eine Stütze zu haben, denn er spürte das seine Kraft nicht ausreichte um sich auf seine Beine zu stellen.

Bitter betrachtete er seinen großen Bruder, schüttelte nur dezent den Kopf. Mit seiner größten Angst konfrontiert lies Sam den anderen nicht aus den Augen. Solange er seinen Blick halten konnte, solange würde Dean nicht verschwinden.

Und auch wenn dieser irrsinnige Gedanke und dieses zweifelhafte Vorhaben ihm keine Garantie und keine Sicherheit gab, so fühlte er dennoch das sich der andere nicht abwenden würde – ganz gleich was dieser Geist mit ihm angestellt hatte.

„Geh nicht mit ihr Dean."

Dean verharrte an Ort und Stelle und erwiderte den Blick, nicht in der Lage ihn abzuwenden, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Geh nicht Dean. Du - „, Sam atmete schwer, wollte nichts weiter als seine Augen für einen Moment zu schließen, doch er wusste das ihn dann die Ohnmacht überkommen würde und er konnte nicht die Gefahr eingehen den Blickkontakt zu brechen. „Du darfst nicht mit ihr gehen! Das wäre dein Tod."

Dean blinzelte, versuchte sich loszureissen doch die braun-grünen Augen schienen ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen. „Aber das weiß ich doch.", sagte er verständnislos und nickte leicht um seine Worte zu unterlegen, vielleicht auch um es sich selbst noch einmal zu bestätigen. Doch nach dieser winzige Geste sah er etwas in dem Blick des anderen aufflammen. Ein Schimmer der ihm bekannt vorkam und den er doch nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Dean lass ihn. Komm mit mir. Er wird es nicht verstehen."

Selbst kaum mehr ein Wort verstehend, riss Dean sich von dem Anblick der sich ihm geboten hatte los und wandte den Kopf zur Seite. „Komm Dean. Du hast mir ein Versprechen gegeben und du hälst deine Versprechen doch."

Noch immer verwirrt nickte er ihr sprachlos zu und war doch nicht fähig sich an dieses Versprechen zu erinnern.

„Dean!", erschrocken krallten sich Sam's Finger in den Stein des Grabmals. „Verdammt lass ihn gehen! Er wird nicht mit dir gehen, er ist nicht dein Verlobter!"

Zwischen Angst und Wut gefangen, stützte sich Sam keuchend auf, ignorierte das Brennen das seine Muskeln durchzog, beachtete kaum wie schwer sich seine Brust hob und wieder senkte und lies auch außer Betracht das die Schwärze die ihn immer wieder vor die Augen rückte in immer kürzeren Abständen eintraf. „Er ist nicht dein Verlobter!", wiederholte er schweratmend, kaum in der Lage sich aufrecht hinzustellen und hoffte sie festhalten zu können, wo er Dean nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

„Das weiß ich."

Verwirrt runzelte Sam die Stirn und unterdrückte einen verzweifelten Aufschrei der sich in seiner Kehle allmählich zusammenbrodelte.

„Wieso dann er!", verlangte er zu wissen und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Niemals würde er zulassen das sie Dean mit sich reissen würde.

Hatte er die Wut des Geistes auf sich ziehen wollen, denn dieser Gedanke erschien ihm nicht mehr so abwegig, wurde er bitter enttäuscht als sie ihn ruhig, geradezu gelassen ansah. Als wenn die Karten dieses gewagten Spiels allein in ihrer Hand liegen würden und in dem jüngeren Winchester wuchs eine unvermeidliche Furcht, die er jedoch sofort aus seiner Welt schloss und verbannte. Ehe er sich diesen Zweifel hingeben würde, würde er sich bei lebendigem Leibe mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in Flammen setzen. Diese Zweifel zuzulassen besagte davon auszugehen Dean verloren zu haben.

„Du warst es der meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat Sam. Ich bin erst über dich an Dean gelangt."

Eben noch wütend genug sie mit seiner bloßen Stimme in die Hölle zu jagen, stutzte Sam, nicht weniger aufgeregt als zuvor und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Sie lächelte lediglich und obwohl es ein eher sanftes Lächeln war das ihre Lippen zierte, sah Sam doch dieses siegessicheres Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Du warst empfänglicher als jeder andere der mir begegnet ist. Deswegen habe ich dich und Dean beobachtet. Ich wusste es war Schicksal als Dean schließlich dieses Versprechen ansprach. Ich wusste er würde vollbringen können wozu mein Verlobter nicht mehr in der Lage war. Und nur anhand deines Körpers und deiner Stimme würde er mir Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Dean lies seinen Blick über beide wandern, sich nicht sicher wen er denn nun ansehen sollte.

„Welches Versprechen?" Sam überging so gut es ihm möglich war die Tatsache das er sie selbst zu Dean geführt hatte. Erst musste er seinen Bruder aus ihren Klauen befreien.

„Das Versprechen immer bei mir zu bleiben. Nicht zuzulassen das mir jemals etwas geschieht und mich nicht alleine zu lassen. Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus. Das ist das wichtigste."

o-O-o

„_Das wichtigste?"_

_Dean nickte wie selbstverständlich seinem Vater zu und sah hinüber zu dem Bett auf dem sein kleiner Bruder lag und schlief._

„_Auf Sammy aufzupassen."_

o-O-o

Reflexartig hob Dean seine Hand, legte seine Finger an seine Schläfe als er spürte wie ein pochender Schmerz sich von der hinteren Seite seines Kopfes sich nach vorne hin zog und schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick.

Allein diese Geste reichte Sam. Er kannte Dean so gut wie niemand anderen auf dieser Welt.

„Dean?", sprach er den anderen ruhig und bedacht an, ignorierte Caroline völlig und trat mit noch immer schmerzenden Glieder einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen ungewollt. Der Schmerz vernebelte seine Sicht und doch hob er den Blick bis er das sanfte Leuchten in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah.

Sam nickte nur sehr leicht, sich bewusst das jede hektische Bewegung Dean verwirren oder verschrecken könnte und trat noch ein Stück weiter vor.

„Keinen Schritt näher!"

Sam blickte sie nicht an, fixierte sich völlig auf Dean, denn ihm war klar das jedes folgende Wort alles entscheiden konnte. Seit er klein war hatte er diesen prägenden Satz nicht mehr über seine Lippen gebracht und doch ahnte er das vielleicht nur das seinen Bruder endlich aus dieser Trance erwachen lassen konnte. „Lass mich nicht allein Dean."

**Tbc**

**Selene**


End file.
